¿El Último Potter?
by Sombra96
Summary: Cosas extrañas están pasando alrededor de Harry. Recuerda muy poco de los últimos meses que ha pasado en Hogwarts durante su sexto año y sus amigos ocultan cosas que giran entorno a Malfoy y sus amigos, ademas la guerra esta por estallar. H/D
1. El Espejo de Esired

Esta historia no se de donde nació... Espero y les guste que es lo primero que he escrito y publicado por aquí.

**Título:** ¿El último Potter?

**Autora:** Sombra96

**Géneros:** Drama, Romance, Suspence y Tragedia.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Parejas:** Harry/Draco _(Principal)_ Blaise/Ron ¿Theo/Hermaione? _OCC_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro y para simplemente entrenerme y entrenerlos.

La historia es mi visión (Lo que me hubiera pasado que gustara... Mas o menos) a partir del sexto libro y la sexta película. El panorama de la guerra y la muerte de Dumbledore se acercan.

**¿El Último Potter?**

**_El Espejo de Oesed (Erised)._**

Su mano vago por el borde dorado, acariciando con suavidad el metal que conformaba aquel preciado marco; sus ojos no se despegaban de la imagen que la superficie le mostraba… Una sonrisa triste y resignada brillaba en sus labios.

.- Tenemos que irnos – la voz tras el sonó inquietante pero no le dio importancia, él solo podía mirar y mirar una y otra vez la imagen reflejada – Hazme caso, tenemos que irnos ya de aquí.

.- ¿No es sorprendente? – Sus ojos se cristalizaron en ese mismo instante, la imagen había variado, pero el sentido permanece igual – Se supone que había sido destruido en primer año… Y sin embargo, aquí esta.

Quien estaba a su espalda suspiro con pesadez y se acerco unos pasos más a él: .- Se que es difícil hacer esto… Créeme, lo se – Una mano en su hombro y un apretón amistoso – Pero tenemos que irnos… El espejo atrapa a los hombres y puede llevarlos a su propia condena. Se que debe ser una imagen hermosa, pero no es real… La realidad esta afuera de esta cuarto, nuestra realidad es huir.

Su mano se aferro al dorado marco y cerro los ojos, grabando dentro de su mente la imagen que el espejo le había mostrado durante todo ese tiempo ahí de pie, frente a él: .- _"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"_ *. Un espejo ciertamente encantador.

El ruido de pasos y gritos provenientes del pasillo exterior alerto a quien aun mantenía su pesada mano sobre su hombro más aún así el joven no dejo de sonreír y abrió sus ojos para seguir mirando con cierto cariño la imagen.

.- ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Debemos irnos! – La voz estallo molesta y con fuerza giro su cuerpo - ¡Nos Vamos Ya Mismo! – los ojos azules centellaron en la oscuridad de la habitación con rabia y la voz salió potente… Como el rugido de un verdadero león.

.- De acuerdo – su voz salió suave y minimizada, no sabia si por las ganas de llorar que estaba frenando o porque simplemente se había quedado sin voz ante la situación.

El otro pareció calmarse y le tomo de la muñeca con cierta presión, como temiendo que se soltase y volviera a plantarse frente al imponente espejo, le miro una vez mas a los ojos oscurecidos por las lagrimas y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el extremo derecho del salón en desusó a excepción por la presencia de aquel objeto.

Le miro con cierta nostalgia, el imponente espejo llegaba hasta el techo de aquella aula, sus bordes dorados brillaban en la oscuridad y la superficie lisa y refractiva parecía plata recién brillada sin mostrar ninguna imagen en particular… Pero el aun la veía, dentro de su mente se había quedado grabada… Dentro de su corazón habitaba.

El espejo desapareció de su vista al cerrarse una puerta frente a sus ojos, el otro chico seguía caminado a paso rápido, jalándole por la muñeca. Suspiro con cansancio y fijo su mirada hacia el frente. El pasillo por el que caminaban era lo suficientemente ancho para que cada uno pudiera caminar, no tenia fin que pudiera verse, la oscuridad sumía el pasillo cubierto de polvo y telarañas… Estaba gratamente sorprendido que su acompañante y protector aun no estuviera gritando o temblando por la fobia que le tenia a los arácnidos.

.- _Lumos*_ – escucho la voz en un susurro y de la varita del otro una pequeña luz se desprendió para poder iluminar su camino. Tomo aire lo retuvo lo más que pudo, ni siquiera un minuto pero tenía miedo de respirar con fuerza y que los escucharan, que encontraran el pasadizo y les capturaran.

Era consiente de que el mas mínimo sonido que hicieran podía hacer que los encontraran y como ninguno sabia quien podía hallarlos; si los buenos o los malos; debían permanecer precavidos y si se daba el caso… Atacar (O contraatacar). Porque aun estando en uno de los pasadizos de Hogwarts eran vulnerables.

.- Tendré que agradecerles después a Fred y George por darme la ubicación de este pasadizo – la voz trato de sonar optimista sin embargo en un momento como ese, es imposible sonar optimista – Ya falta poco para el final y estaremos cerca a la puerta este y podremos dirigirnos al Sauce Boxeador.

Asintió aun cuando el que iba adelante no le vio, tenia al imperiosa necesidad de mostrarse de acuerdo con cada parte del plan, aun cuando este le iba siendo revelado de a poco… Era el plan que garantizaba su vida, por lo menos, unos meses mas.

.- Nos encontraremos con tu madre en Hogsmeade y luego de eso… Ella se hará cargo, ¿Entendido? - no esperaba respuesta, era solo una manera de ponerle al tanto de la decisión que había tomado junto con algunos miembros de la orden para poder salvarle… Una medida desesperada a una causa desesperada.

.- No quiero hacer esto, ¿sabes? – murmuro unos minutos después, sintiendo su corazón chocar contra su pecho una y otra vez – Irme de esta forma… Dejarlo.

De pronto el caminar se detuvo, choco con la fuerte espalda del otro al mismo tiempo que podía sentir las lagrimas comenzar a resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas. Se había prometido no llorar por ningún motivo pero todo era demasiado para él, un peso increíble y doloroso.

.- Como ya te dije, se cuan difícil es… Pero créeme, es lo mejor… Por ti y por él – los brazos del otro le rodearon con cierta resistencia, no era normal entre ellos un acto así. Si alguien los viera en ese momento, sucios y cansados, escondidos en un pasadizo alumbrados únicamente por la disminuida luz que brotaba de la varita del otro, se hubiera reído… No, mas bien se hubiera asustado – Se lo que se siente sin embargo no existe otra salida.

Se quedaron así un rato mas, abrazándose en silencio mientras lloraban desahogando todo eso que albergaban dentro de si mismos… El dolor, la rabia, la tristeza; todos esos sentimientos que les consumían porque ambos eran consientes de que aun habría mucho por venir, cosas mas dolorosas y perturbadoras de lo que hasta ese momento habían vivido y tendrían que enfrentarlas… Cada uno a su manera.

.- Tenemos que seguir – los ojos azules brillaron y su portador se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir su andar presuroso, tenían poco tiempo y no podían desperdiciar ni un solo segundo – No debemos perder el ritmo o todo estará perdido.

Volvieron a caminar, esta vez un poco más rápido que antes guiándose por la luz y los ensordecidos gritos que traspasaban las gruesas paredes, afuera había una lucha. Una lucha de la que ellos trataban de huir.

Ante sus ojos se mostraron unas pequeñas y destartaladas escaleras de madera roída, avanzaron con cuidado de que no fueran a destruirse bajo sus pies… Veinte escaleras después se encontraron una puerta de madera en mal estado, el otro suspiro y apunto su varita hacia la puerta, murmuro un suave _Alohamora*_ y esta se abrió con un suave click, frente a ellos el cielo estrellado les daba la bienvenida.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y tomo el color de la piedra caliza gris de los imponentes muros de Hogwarts, desapareciendo por completo. Se paso una mano por su enredado cabello, sintiéndose momentáneamente aliviado.

.- _Protego Totalum_* - Pronto un resplandor le cubrió por completo y supo entonces que ante los demás, él no estaba ahí – Quiero que corras a todo lo que den tus piernas hacia el Sauce y te escabullas por el pasadizo… En la casa de los gritos estarán dos miembros de la orden y tu madre… Y entonces saldrás de aquí y no volverás hasta dentro de mucho – asintió ante las ordenes aún sabiendo que no lo veía y tomo aire como dándose fuerzas para correr.

.- No te preocupes por él… Estará bien, sabe que hacer y ya veras que dentro de poco podrás ver la imagen que viste en el espejo siendo realidad – Cerro los ojos reteniendo las lagrimas de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hacia el Sauce Boxeador que a la distancia se veía diminuto. No había caminado ni diez metros cuando escucho de nuevo su voz – Cuídate de acuerdo, que soy yo el que me preocupo por tu seguridad, después de todo soy tu protector… ¡Ah! Y Malfoy… Harry también te ama aunque no tenga ni la más mínima idea en este momento.

Un nudo se formo en su garganta al observar como el pelirrojo se dirigía hacia el interior de la escuela de nuevo, podía escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros de curso y de los demás… Sabía que los Mortífagos solo iban a cumplir órdenes (Orden que él no había podido cumplir) y que el colegio aun no caería bajo el mandato del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Se dio la vuelta y continuo con la carrera, sentía el miedo correr por sus venas a la par de su sangre, sentía su corazón golpear una y otra vez contra su pecho… Bum, bum, bum… Un ritmo lento y continuo, incluso pensaba que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento mientras se alejaba de Hogwarts.

En su cabeza apareció la imagen que el Espejo de Oesed le había mostrado momentos atrás. Trago con fuerza con solo recordarla. El espejo mostraba el deseo más escondido del corazón de quien se miraba en él y Draco no pudo evitar pensar mientras corría a todo velocidad en dirección al sauce que aquel espejo no podía estar más acertado.

Para Weasley el se había visto junto a Harry, sonriendo justo después de la guerra y para cualquiera que conociera su historia con el Niño-que-vivió eso seria lo mas lógico. Pero en la mente de Draco no estaba esa imagen… Lo que el espejo le había mostrado era a Harry junto a una figura femenina diferente después de cada parpadeo. Lo único que no cambiaba era la radiante sonrisa de Potter mientras abrazaba el desconocido cuerpo femenino justo después de la muerte de Voldemort.

Porque el deseo más grande que su corazón albergaba no era verse junto al Potter… El deseo más grande de su corazón era que Harry Potter encontrara la felicidad junto a alguien que nunca le lastimara, junto a alguien a quien no le quedaba un tiempo especulado de vida… Draco amaba a Harry y como el espejo le había mostrado… No habría mayor sacrificio y regalo, que la felicidad de Harry Potter, aunque no fuera a su lado

**(...)**

Notas:

• El nombre original en ingles del espejo es **Esired** pero en la traducción se le pone** Oesed**; _Desiere_ y_ Deseo_ respectivamente.  
>• El espejo de Oesed tiene escrito en la parte superior: <em><strong>"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"<strong>_ que significa: _**"No muestro tu rostro sino el deseo de tu corazón".**_  
>• <strong>Lumos<strong> es un hechizo que produce una suave luz en la punta de la varita del mago.  
>• <strong>Alohamora<strong> es un hechizo que abre puertas que están cerradas.  
>• <strong>Protego Totalum<strong> es un hechizo que protege al mago de algunas maldiciones (Incluso las oscuras) y si esta bien conjurado hace al mago "invisible".

Gracias por leer la historia.  
>Espero les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capitulo (Espero no tardar mucho con él).<br>Acepto criticas, dudas, recomendaciones o cualquier comentario (Menos ofensivo).

Sombra96.


	2. Obliviate

Uh! Perdón por la demora. Espero y mi historia les siga gustando. =)

**Título:** ¿El último Potter?  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Sombra96  
><strong>Géneros:<strong> Drama, Romance, Suspence y Tragedia.  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro y para simplemente entrenerme y entrenerlos. 

**Obliviate.**

"_El pelirrojo le miro en silencio, evaluándole con la mirada azul celeste. Ron estaba tratando de descifrar el porque… _

_.- ¡Deja de mirarme así, comadreja! – El rubio se removió molesto en el asiento mientras se levantaba la manga derecha del uniforme, dejando ver la marca oscura – Ahora soy un maldito mortífago, Weasley. No tenía otra opción._

_Ron se cruzo de brazos, alzando una ceja y entrecerrando los ojos, no sabia que sentir al respecto del tatuaje que el Slytherin estaba mostrándole, había pasado cinco años de su vida juzgando al rubio como un Mortífago con todas las de la ley y cuando definitivamente lo era, ya no sabia que hacer al respecto._

_.- Has hechizado a Harry, hurón. Y no soy tan estúpido como para negar el hecho de que lo hiciste para protegerlo – respondió luego de meditar sus opciones con pesadumbre – Y lo único que me interesa es saber… ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?_

_.- Necesito darte algo – Draco se levanto con elegancia, llevando una mano hacia su cuello y desatando el broche de una pequeña cadena con un dije en forma de __**R**__ – Es un amuleto, Weasley… Un amuleto de __**animam pro anima**__*__._

_.- ¿Un amuleto de animan pro anima? – pregunto con sorpresa, jamás espero que los Malfoy contaran con algo tan especial y que el mismo Draco Malfoy, se lo estuviera dando._

_.- Mi madre me lo dio cuando entre en Hogwarts… Le perteneció desde el momento en que supo que estaba en embarazo – Malfoy miro el amuleto con cariño, un extraño cariño – Y ahora quiero que tu lo tengas… Se que sabrás utilizarlo cuando llegue el momento. Animan mean ad vitam Harry – el rubio estiro el collar y el pelirrojo lo acepto."_

Ronald Weasley suspiro con fuerza mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba de nuevo en el castillo, podía escuchar los gritos de los más pequeños que huían corriendo por los oscuros pasillos. Tomo con fuerza su varita y se dispuso a regresar a su sala común, donde Hermaione le estaba esperando con los demás y donde, efectivamente, debía llegar Harry en cualquier momento con la noticia de la muerte de Dumbledore. Soltó un suspiro de solo pensar que Draco había participado en ello, que era la misión del rubio hacerlo y que su misión, para con la orden y con su amigo, era salvar a Draco de la oscuridad.

Giro su pelirroja cabeza durante una fracción de segundo, buscando a la lejanía el inconfundible cabello rubio o su estilizada figura pero ante sus celestes ojos lo único que se notaba era el sauce boxeador a la lejanía y nada mas. Un paisaje vacio y tranquilo. Cerró los ojos y camino con rapidez hacia las escaleras, pidiendo por dentro que el Malfoy estuviera bien y que llegara a su destino a tiempo… Que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvarlo del destino que se le había trazado.

"_Sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, su mano temblaba mientras sostenía con fuerza la varita, la estridente risa de su tía Bellatrix resonaba por los pasillos mientras destruía todo lo que podía, un poco mas adelante Severus Snape caminaba en dirección a las afueras del castillo. Había sido incapaz de pronunciar la maldición asesina en contra del viejo director, él no era un asesino, él no era uno de ellos. Por más que la marca en su brazo digiera lo contrario. Se llevo una mano al pecho, sosteniendo con delicadeza el pequeño dije en forma de serpiente, era plenamente consciente de que Harry le había visto, Potter estaba ahí cuando Albus Dumbledore había caído ante Snape y no estaba seguro si era por la presencia del Gryffindor en la torre de Astronomía el porque sentía que su mundo se había detenido._

_Siguió los pasos del profesor por la segunda planta del castillo en dirección a la salida que daba con la casa del guardabosque semigigante, en dirección a la única escapatoria que los Mortífagos tenían. Bajo la cabeza al sentir como su tía le daba una suave palmada en la espalda, sabía que significaba, sabía que le auguraba un castigo por no haber sido capaz de cumplir con las órdenes de su señor… La muerte._

_Le jalaron por detrás y le internaron en un aula en desuso, podía escuchar los gritos de los pocos estudiantes que se atrevían a cruzarse en el camino de los Mortífagos, no notarían su ausencia sino hasta después… Los ojos celestes de Ron le brindaron un poco de alivio y al mismo tiempo, le pesaban como la peor de las maldiciones. Era su hora de escapar."_

Atravesar el pasadizo hacia la casa de los gritos había sido como una tortura, sabiendo que se dirigía hacia un juicio que no deseaba enfrentar, hacia una sentencia que no quería cumplir. Ni siquiera sabía que encontraría al otro lado, en la habitación del segundo piso de la tan aclamada casa de los gritos. Si a su elegante madre, escondida por una capa negra en compañía de aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix o si en cambio se toparía con los Mortífagos que terminarían por acortar el ya de por si corto tiempo que le quedaba de vida. Un trozo de vida que estaba destinado para que Harry triunfara, su vida a cambio de la de Potter; no era un precio muy alto a pagar por la paz y la estabilidad del mundo mágico… Y de Harry. Solo esperaba que no fueran los Mortífagos o cualquiera que pudiera eliminar esa esperanza que él en secreto, brindaba.

Suspiro con cierta pesadez mientras se detenía frente a las escaleras roídas de la abandonada casa, no se escuchaba nada en el piso superior pero estaba alerta, saco su varita de su bolsillo y murmuro un suave Fine Incantem* mientras sentía que la magia que había estado rodeándole durante el corto pero al mismo tiempo largo camino, se desvanecía en el frio aire. Bajo la cabeza con tristeza, lo mas seguro era que todos en Hogwarts ya supieran sobre la muerte del director y como él, había influenciado en ella. A nadie le importaría su desaparición o su muerte. Draco Malfoy ya no era nadie para nadie, aparte claro, de un asqueroso mortífago.

Subió las escaleras con pesadumbre, como si cargara un peso que resultaba demasiado para sus juveniles hombros, sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza contra su caja torácica, sintiendo el miedo correr por sus venas y al mismo tiempo, el sentimiento de traición aflorando en su pecho. Abrió la puerta con un chirrido gutural, sus pasos eran suaves y mientras se internaba en la habitación pudo darse cuenta de que estaba completamente solo…

.- Demaius* – y todo se volvió oscuro de pronto.

"_Harry le beso con suavidad mientras juntaba sus cuerpos en un apretado abrazo. Ambos necesitaban con urgencia de aquel contacto luego de meses de no haberse visto, todo un verano alejados. Una manera de estar juntos, de sentir que podía vencer al mundo entero mientras estuvieran uno al lado del otro. Sonrió dentro del delicado y amoroso beso y se permitió relajarse durante aquel instante. No aguantaba mas la presión de estar a la defensiva, de ocultarle a Harry algo que cambiaria el curso de la futura guerra. _

_Le rodeo el cuello al Potter con sus delgados brazos y permitió que la manga de su túnica se corriera un poco, dejando ver el suave color verde del tatuaje que adornaba ahora su antebrazo. Se alejo del moreno como si este quemara y se llevo su mano izquierda hacia su antebrazo._

_Había sido marcado esas mismas vacaciones, vacaciones en las que no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en Harry, en volver a estar entre sus brazos, en jamás alejarse de el y ahora… Ahora debía hacerlo por el mismo bien del Potter, debía proteger a Harry a cualquier costo._

_.- ¿Draco? ¿Qué sucede, amor? – Harry le tomo de la mano con lentitud, tratando de infundirle paz y amor. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, había tomado una decisión esas vacaciones luego de haber recibido la marca… No podía echarse de para atrás. Era ahora o nunca._

_.- Te amo, Harry – murmuro mientras se lanzaba hacia el otro y volvía a abrazarlo. Un Malfoy no podía romper de aquella manera con su rígida manera de comportarse pero era la última vez y se permitió sentirse como un joven normal… Tomo su varita con rapidez sin que el moreno se diese cuenta y le apunto a la cabeza: .- Obliviate*."_

**(…)**

**Notas:**

• **Animam pro anima** es algo inventado por mi para esta historia. Significa en latín: **Vida por Vida**. No les digo mas, que en el futuro se explica.  
>• <strong>Fine Incantem<strong> es un hechizo que desestabiliza cualquier hechizo puesto o lanzado.  
>• <strong>Demaius<strong> es un hechizo aturdidor y que deja inconsciente a quien lo recibe.  
>• <strong>Obliviate<strong> es un hechizo que borra una parte selecta de los recuerdos. Tiene un contra hechizo.

• **Próximo Capitulo:** Veritaserum.

Gracias por leer la historia. Espero les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capitulo (Espero no tardar mucho con él).Acepto críticas, dudas, recomendaciones o cualquier comentario (Menos ofensivo).

Sombra96


	3. Veritaserum I

El nuevo cap. esta aquí... Espero les guste.  
><strong>Título:<strong> ¿El último Potter?  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Sombra96  
><strong>Géneros:<strong> Drama, Romance, Suspence y Tragedia.  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro y para simplemente entrenerme y entrenerlos.  
>.<p>

**Veritaserum I. **

"_.- Draco, amor – le jalo con el brazo y le abrazo con ternura, permitiéndose sentir el cuerpo del rubio junto a él, como siempre deseaba que estuviera._

_.- ¿Que sucede, Harry? – Draco le sonrió mientras le abrazaba y dejaba descansar su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, ambos escondidos entre las sábanas se permitían sentirse a plenitud._

_.- Es solo que… Quedan tres semanas para regresar a Hogwarts y ciertamente, no te veré durante esas tres semanas – gimió el oji verde mientras le abrazaba con fuerza – Hay algo que me dice que no debe soltarte, como si ya jamás pudiera volver a tenerte de esta forma._

_.- Harry, he volado hasta aquí durante horas para pasar esta noche contigo – rio el rubio mientras sentía el latido del corazón de Harry contra su propio corazón, latiendo al mismo tiempo – Nada podrá separarnos, mi león… Cuando regresemos a Hogwarts todo seguirá como siempre – Draco trato de sonreír casi fracasando, era consiente de lo que le harían hacer al regresar a casa, sin estar su padre ahí y sin su madre poner oponerse, solo le quedaba aceptar la marca. _

_.- Lo se, amor – Harry le acaricio el cabello con parsimonia y le paso una mano por la desnuda cadera – Pero no quiero separarme de ti jamás, Draco. No se que haría si no te tengo a mi lado. Te amo."_

La tristeza no era algo que se viviera en Hogwarts, que siempre mantenía un ambiente alegre y despreocupado, aun con la guerra amenazando con iniciarse en cualquier momento. Momento que había llegado la noche anterior, con la muerte del anciano director. Harry se miro al espejo con cierta renuencia, las ojeras marcaban sus ojos verde esmeralda y su piel bronceada lucia un tono pálido.

No había podido dormir la noche anterior, entre la muerte de Dumbledore y el ataque a las salas comunes, representaba un reto el poder encontrar un momento de paz, más cuando él era el dichoso _niño-que-vivió_ y tenia una obligación con todos esos estudiantes, con los heridos y los ilesos, con cada uno de los que creían en él; por lo menos, eso era lo que había sentido desde el momento en el que supo sobre el porque de su cicatriz y que se había acrecentado con el ataque de la noche anterior. Mas había algo, sentía una opresión molesta en su pecho y unas incontrolables ganas de romper a llorar en cualquier momento, como si le hubieran arrebatado algo muy valioso e irremplazable y estaba seguro que no era la muerte de Dumbledore lo que había generado ese sentimiento.

Abandono el baño y la habitación en dirección a su sala común, el sentimiento de pesadumbre se sentía en el aire y se veía en los rostros de los pocos estudiantes de Gryffindors que se encontraban en la sala. La mayoría se encontraban esperando la llegada de sus padres para llevárselos a casa. Hogwarts ya no era segura, ningún lugar lo era ya.

Hermaione le sonrió con tristeza desde un rincón donde vendaba a una niña de primero, Ginny lucia cansada mientras reorganizaba toda la sala común en compañía de Neville, Seamus y Dean… Busco el tono rojizo del cabello de su mejor amigo pero no le encontró por ningún lado. Ron no estaba, como tampoco había estado en los últimos tiempos. Y no tener a su amigo al lado le incrementaba la desazón que cargaba desde hace unos meses, desde el comienzo del curso... Todo era demasiado confuso y había algo que faltaba, algo demasiado importante que no lograba descubrir.

"_.- No quiero hacer esto – Theo se apoyo contra los doseles de la cama mientras terminaba de ajustarse la negra túnica._

_.- Ninguno quiere, Theo – Blaise suspiro mientras se miraba al espejo y comprobaba que todo estuviera en orden - ¿Draco, ya estas listos?_

_.- Ya voy – la voz del rubio sonó ronca mientras escuchaban la descarga del excusado, había vuelto a vomitar, no había dejado de hacerlo desde hace días… Tal vez era por lo que estaba por suceder esa misma noche._

_Unos toques en la puerta les distrajo por un momento hasta que apareció el alborotado cabello negro de Bellatrix por el pequeño espacio: .- El amo esta esperando por ustedes… Hoy es una noche para celebrar, el que sean marcado es algo para enorgullecerse - y con una sonrisa se retiro."_

Blaise Zabini se apoyo sobre la fría pared del pasillo oeste de las mazmorras con cansancio, sentía un enorme peso sobre sus juveniles hombros y no sabia que hacer para deshacerse de el. Al frente suyo Theodore Nott trataba de mantenerse en pie con esfuerzo, el ataque de la noche anterior había sido demasiado para los alumnos de Hogwarts pero para los estudiantes de Slytherin había sido, ciertamente, devastador. Sus propios compañeros les habían atacado por no unirse, los niños de grados inferiores habían sido heridos y los de los cursos superiores capaces de resistirse al ataque salieron gravemente perjudicados.

Él y Theo eran la muestra de ello, heridos y maltrechos no habían parado en ningún momento de lanzar hechizos de protección contra sus compañeros y de recibir ataques con sus cuerpos. Lo hacían no por obligación sino por lealtad. Eran fieles a sus compañeros y lo que la casa verde y plata representaba, le eran fieles a Draco, que había dejado la orden de no permitir el ataque en las mazmorras. Habían fallado pero habían tratado.

.- Deberían ir a la enfermería – Pansy Parkinson se adelanto con paso lento, un corte en su pierna no la dejaba andar con su sutil elegancia y rapidez – Ya he enviado a los heridos a la enfermería y termine por notificar a los padres para que vengan por los mas pequeños. Los profesores andan por todos lados fortaleciendo las barreras de seguridad y le han pedido a los prefectos encargarse de ello… Somos los únicos prefectos de Slytherin que no se unieron a sus filas anoche.

.- No podemos irnos aun, no hasta que Draco regrese – Theo suspiro con resignación mientras le tendía la mano a la chica, todos estaban demasiado cansados pero debían mantenerse firmes. La casa de Salazar Slytherin no podía demostrarse derrotada y mientras Draco no estuviera, era su deber mantenerla firme.

.- No creo que para los profesores eso sea importante ahora… No con la muerte de Dumbledore – murmuro Blaise mientras se dejaba caer derrotado – La desaparición de Draco no ha de ser algo importante, no si se le acusa de ser un Mortífago.

.- ¡Pero no lo es! – Pansy alzo la voz con molestia.

.- Pero eso no les importa a ellos, necesitan un culpable y Draco es perfecto para el papel – gimió Theo.

"_.- Deben acogerse a lo que la orden dictamina… Tomar la poción Veritaserum* es la única opción de unirse a la orden – Nimphadora Tonks los miro con los brazos cruzados, evaluando sus indiferentes expresiones._

_.- Lo haremos – Draco se levanto del asiento con su típica elegancia, tras él lo hicieron los otros tres – En este momento lo mas importante es nuestra vida… Tomar una poción nos tiene sin cuidado si con ello conseguimos sobrevivir a esto que se avecina._

_.- De acuerdo – la joven asintió en respuesta y se dio la vuelta, tomando del escritorio cuatro pequeños vasos donde la poción hacia emerger burbujas – Como no tienen nada que ocultar… Tómenla – y les tendió la pócima._

_Los cuatro Slytherins se miraron en silencio, evaluando la situación y sus oportunidades de sacarle ventaja. En ese momento solo importaba el poder lograr que la orden les acogiera, después ya verían como sobrevivir en la guerra."_

Minerva Mcgonagall se dejo caer contra el asiento de la dirección, todo parecía mas frio ahora que Albus no estaba allí y ciertamente ella no estaba lista para enfrentar todo lo que se le venia encima, todo había sido mas fácil cuando Albus tomaba las cosas en sus manos, con su extraño sentido del humor pero su increíble don para la justicia. No tenia ni idea de que hacer, Hogwarts no era segura en esos momentos pero debía seguir acogiendo a los estudiantes que estaban dentro del colegio, debían seguir impartiendo las clases y debían reponerse a la perdida con rapidez. El tiempo nunca apremia y menos si se esta en guerra.

.- Profesora Mcgonagall, ¿necesitaba verme? – la pelirroja cabeza de Ronald Weasley se asomo por la puerta, su rostro lucia sucio y su uniforme estaba roto por diversos lugares pero parecía estar en su lugar, fuerte y valiente como lo dictaminaba su casa.

.- Así es señor Weasley – apoyo las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio y se levanto, con su rostro serio como siempre – Dando el orden de las circunstancia de anoche, me temo que debo darle una noticia.

.- ¿Algo malo, profesora? – Ron se adelanto con paso inseguro dentro del despacho, con la mirada dura y el rostro cansado - ¿Algo con mis hermanos o mis padres?

.- No, señor Weasley – Minerva suspiro y se dejo caer nuevamente – Esto es algo mas serio y me temo, compromete un poco su papel dentro de la orden.

Decir que Ron estaba sorprendido era poco, sabía que la profesora era miembro de la orden pero ella jamás se inmiscuía en esos asuntos, sus problemas eran en las aulas y los pasillos de Hogwarts, nada más. Además, su papel dentro de la orden solo era uno, el protector de…

.- ¿Tiene que ver con… - Ron trago grueso mirando seriamente a su profesora – Draco?

.- Señor Weasley, se que esto no es fácil y que ponerle en el trabajo de avisarle a los señores Zabini, Nott y la señorita Parkinson no es algo simple… Pero es usted el que debe saberlo primero – Minerva Mcgonagall jamás espero tener que decir algo tan difícil, ni con la muerte tan repentina de Albus había sentido tal nudo en su garganta – El señor Malfoy… Fue encontrado muerto esta mañana.

.- ¿Qué? – El aire pareció faltarle y necesito apoyarse en la pared para no caer - ¿De que esta hablando, profesora? ¡Yo mismo deje a Draco a las fueras del castillo! ¡Le aplique un Protego Totalum!

.-Señor Weasley, el señor Malfoy no alcanzo a llegar al lugar donde se reuniría con su madre y Tonks… Su cuerpo fue encontrado completamente irreconocible cerca al sauce…

.- Entonces no es Draco – gimió con desesperación, aquello no podía ser cierto, luego de tanto, no podían haber fracasado – Usted ha dicho que esta irreconocible, no saben si es Malfoy… ¡No lo saben!

.- Ronald, los aurores determinaron que era el cuerpo del Draco Malfoy – la mujer parecía demasiado abatida, perder a Albus en una noche había sido demasiado duro pero perder a un estudiante, a alguien como el señor Malfoy, era un mas difícil – Ya se lo han llevado y han citado a Narcissa Malfoy para notificárselo, mi deber era decírtelo a ti, eras su protector y él confiaba en que sabrías manejar todo.

.- No… ¡Maldita sea! – miro a la profesora durante otro momento y luego se dio la vuelta, tratando de encontrar la fortaleza que necesitaba para afrontar todo eso – El no puede… ¡Joder!

.- Señor Weasley… Estoy segura que usted comprenderá que se debe informar a los compañeros mas cercanos del señor Malfoy – Ron asintió sin poder decir nada, todo parecía tan irreal – Si quiere yo… - pero Ron negó, el debía hacerlo, era él el que había fallado y debía darles la cara a quienes habían confiado en él.

"_.- Prométemelo, Ron… Por favor, hazlo – Blaise le tomo de la mano con fuerza, con sus enormes ojos negros mirándole directamente._

_.- Yo no… - Ron suspiro, tratando de hilar sus propios pensamientos, tener al moreno tan cerca era una tortura – No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo._

_.- Ninguno de nosotros puede, seguimos siendo miembros de sus filas y no somos muy buenos con la Oclumancia… En cambio tu._

_.- Zabini, hacer de su protector es demasiado difícil, Malfoy esta…_

_.- Solo inténtalo… Prométeme que lo harás, es lo único que interesa, intentar ponerle a salvo a él y al… - Blaise se callo al sentir como su mejor amigo se removía en la cama donde dormía, demasiado cansado durante mucho tiempo y sin fuerzas para nada._

_.- Te lo prometo – Ron se soltó con renuencia y se dirigió hacia donde el rubio dormía – Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en nombre de Harry, no me lo perdonaría si algo le pasara y en el futuro Harry sufriera por ello._

_.- Muchísimas gracias, Weasley – Blaise Zabini nunca había dicho algo semejante pero hacerlo por primera vez por Weasley era una alivio, mas si estaba asegurándole un poco mas de vida a su mejor amigo – Muchísimas gracias, Ron."_

Para cuando abrió los ojos, lo único que pudo distinguir era negro… Todo negro. El punzante martilleo en su cabeza era algo ciertamente molesto pero el miedo de no poder hilar sus propios pensamientos sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior era verdaderamente escalofriante. No recordaba nada más que la despedida de Ron a las afueras del castillo.

.- ¡Oh! Pero mira quien despertó – una voz femenina le atrajo un poco mas a la realidad, parpadeo un par de veces y comenzó a notar la filtración de los colores y como el agradable rostro de una anciana se formaba ante él – Pensé que no lo harías nunca, jovencito.

.- Yo no… ¿Qué hago aquí? – Se apoyo en sus codos y se levanto con esfuerzo en la cama – ¿Quién es usted?

.- Joven Draco, es algo muy difícil de explicar – la mujer parecía meditar un momento sus siguientes palabras y como consolarle por todo – Pero técnicamente, estas aquí porque para el mundo Draco Malfoy murió y por lo menos, hasta que esta cruel guerra llegue a su fin, seguirás de esa manera.

.- Pero… - negó con la cabeza, todo era demasiado confuso, no lograba recordar nada de la noche anterior a parte de su huida del castillo, de su miedo por caer en las manos de los Mortífagos, de…

Se llevo una mano a su vientre, tratando de sentir la magia que salía de él, todo lo que había hecho había sido por esa razón, ponerse a salvo durante un tiempo para luego entregar su propia vida a cambio de algo…

.- Todo esta bien, Draco – la arrugada mano se poso sobre la suya y acaricio con lentitud su vientre – Tu y él están bien y eso es lo importante… Luego podrás reunirte con Harry, cuando todo esto no sea más que un recuerdo.

"_.- No tienes porque hacer esto, Draco – Blaise Zabini se acomodo mejor en la acolchada cama de su sala común, con la cabeza rubia de su mejor amigo sobre su regazo – Seguro hay una solución mas fiable y ventajosa que hechizar a Potter y hacer que se olvide de ti._

_.- Tu mas que nadie lo entiende, Blaise – Draco cerro los ojos con cansancio mientras se permitía sentir las suaves caricias de su mejor amigo sobre su cabello y con sus propias manos acariciaba su estomago libre de la capa de invisibilidad – Tú harías lo mismo por Weasley._

_.- Weasley y yo no tenemos nada – el moreno Slytherin detuvo el movimiento de su mano sobre el cabello de su amigo con rapidez – Él y yo solo nos toleramos lo suficiente por el hecho de que soy tu mejor amigo y él es el mejor amigo de Potter. _

_.- No soy estúpido, Zabini – Draco se sentó en la cama con renuencia, últimamente no encontraba ni un solo momento de paz para aclararse las cosas a si mismo – Estas enamorado de la comadreja y aún cuando el no te corresponde, harías lo que fuera por él... Yo lo hago por Harry._

_.- Potter tiene mucha suerte – murmuro el otro mientras miraba con tristeza al semblante indiferente de Draco – Todo lo que haces por él es… Demasiado, diría yo, sacrificarse de esa forma._

_.- Que Harry no me recuerde no es un sacrificio si es por su bien, debo pensar en Harry y en James – suspiro y se paso una mano por su vientre, por el abultamiento en él. Abultamiento que él había bautizado como James, con la esperanza de poder llevar su estado a termino, no tenia mas de cinco meses pero llegar hasta el final parecía mas un sueño que una realidad – Es mejor que siga odiando a Malfoy y no se me acerque, a que por amar a Draco pueda correr algún riesgo."_

**(…)**

**Notas:**  
>• <strong>Veritaserum<strong> es una poción para decir la verdad. Puede ser eludida si el mago o bruja tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad y entrenamiento.  
>• Sobre el embarazo de Draco... Es algo que esta condicionado, sino les gusta solo díganlo y yo modifico la historia, si les gusta... Espero seguir como ya tenia lo planeado.<br>Gracias por leer la historia.  
>Espero les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capitulo (Espero no tardar mucho con él). Acepto críticas, dudas, recomendaciones o cualquier comentario (Menos ofensivo).<br>Sombra96


	4. Veritaserum II

El nuevo cap. esta aquí... Espero les guste.  
><strong>Título:<strong> ¿El último Potter?  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Sombra96  
><strong>Géneros:<strong> Drama, Romance, Suspence y Tragedia.  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro y para simplemente entrenerme y entrenerlos.  
>.<p>

**Veritaserum****II**

Narcissa Malfoy jamás se había considerado una mujer débil, siendo criada desde la cuna para convertirse en el rostro de una familia importante y prestigiosa, se le había enseñado como mantener el porte y sobretodo, como no dejar entrever nunca ninguno de sus sentimientos y había llevado a cabo su papel a la perfección hasta ese momento.

Ni siquiera con la repentina muerte de su mejor amigo y primo favorito, Regulus, se había permitido llorar de una forma tan desconsolada como solo una madre herida podía hacerlo. No habían importado en absoluto los extrañados aurores que miraron a la siempre fría y elegante Señora Malfoy llorar sobre el cuerpo de lo que seria su único hijo. No importo la mano enguantada del jefe del escuadrón de aurores que le pedía que se retirase para poder examinar el cuerpo de Draco… Para investigar quien le había dado fin a la muerte de su hijo.

Ciertamente Narcissa siempre tuvo presente el peligro que Draco corría en la guerra, perteneciendo a cualquiera de los dos bandos, pero jamás cruzo por su cabeza el tener que enfrentarse con la perdida real del único vestigio de amor que le quedaba en el mundo. Había aceptado las exigencias de la patética orden precedida por Dumbledore, había convencido a su siempre rígido esposo de hacerse espía del bando enemigo y había orillado a su fiel amigo Severus a jurar en nombre de Draco hacer todo por ayudarlo… Lo había hecho todo con la ligera esperanza de salvar a Draco de Azkabán o de la muerte…

Pero no lo había logrado, una vez mas, había fallado en proteger a lo que mas amaba en la vida; durante la primera guerra y ahora durante la segunda, ya no le quedaba nada aparte de las apariencias y ciertamente, ya había tenido suficiente de ellas y como estas le habían costado su propia felicidad, sacrificar el amor por mantener en alto el apellido de una casa noble, sacrificar su propia vida por una causa que no creía del todo justa y sacrificar a su propio hijo en nombre de un señor que ella no consideraba su líder.

No se sentía con la suficiente fuerza de buscar como comunicarle a Lucius la noticia, seguro su esposo se derrumbaría y se dedicaría a negar que su propio señor o compañeros le hubieran dado fin a la vida de la luz de sus ojos; ella misma no podía aceptar el hecho de no volver a ver a Draco jamás, no esperarlo en la estación, no revolverle su cabello con gesto amoroso o no encontrar en sus brillantes ojos color plata, herencia Black, el tan anhelado consuelo a una vida marcada por la soledad de la sangre y por el único acompañamiento de la muerte de los seres queridos.

Cuando vio por primera vez el cuerpo no pudo relacionarlo con Draco, era imposible que su hijo fuese aquel cuerpo desvalido sobre esa fría mesa, con la piel color negro por el fuego y el cabello antes de un brillante rubio, con tonalidades marrón… Había gritado, había suplicado y rogado, había llorado por simplemente la negación de la muerte de Draco, ese no podía ser su niño, no podía…

Pero los tres aurores frente a ella habían enfatizado en las múltiples pruebas realizadas al cuerpo y como todas habían coincidido en que era el hijo único del matrimonio Malfoy, que ahora se había quedado sin heredero. Y aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que no era cierto, verlo frente a sus ojos era como revivir la escena de la muerte de Regulus, dieseis años atrás.

Era revivir el dolor incesante dentro de su pecho, la culpa martillándole la cabeza y lo deseos de acabar con todo persiguiéndola. Solo que esta vez no tenía algo por lo que seguir adelante, cuando Regulus murió tenia un embarazo en inicio y tener un hijo le prometía la felicidad recientemente perdida… Felicidad que años después se escapaba de sus manos por su propia cobardía… De nuevo.

Cuando llego de nuevo a la fría mansión, con las lagrimas aun anegadas en sus brillantes ojos y el mundo derrumbándose sobre sus hombros, los único que atino hacer la elegante y fría Narcissa Malfoy fue tirar a la chimenea casi todas las fotografías que tenia de Draco, desde que era un bebe hasta la ultima foto de su cumpleaños, viéndolas consumirse mientras ella hacia lo mismo… Luego cayo al suelo y no se levanto en mucho tiempo, pensando en como había sido su culpa la muerte de Regulus y como había faltado en su promesa y había dejado que le arrebataran a Draco.

**…**

_"__Le__ acaricio __con __delicadeza __la __desnuda__ cadera, __las __sabanas__ se __removían __mientras__ ambos__ buscaban__ un __poco __mas __de __contacto__… __Solo __querían __sentirse, __saber__ que__ el __otro __estaba __ahí __después __de __todo, __que __a __pesar__ de __los __problemas __y __los __obstáculos __en __el __camino__ habían __triunfado, __que__ habían __ganado __la __batalla__ y __estaban __cada__ vez __mas__ cerca __de __ganar__ la __guerra._

_Le__ beso __el __hombro __donde __un __pequeño__ tatuaje __adornaba__ la __blanca __piel,__ el__ suave __cabello__ rubio __rozo__ su__ frente __y__ una __risa __delicada __inundo__ la__ instancia__ de__ la__ sala__ de__ los __menesteres.__ Sonrió__ contra __la__ pálida__ y__ desnuda __piel __y __con __delicadeza __le__ dio __la__ vuelta,__ encontrándose__ con__ aquellos __ojos__ color __plata__ liquida __que__ le__ atrapaban__ e__ hipnotizaban__ cada __vez __que __los __miraba._

_.-__ Falta__ poco,__ amor__ – __murmuro__ el __rubio __contra __sus __labios __y__ con __una __sonrisa __les __beso __con __cariño__ – __Dentro__ de__ poco__ podremos__ decirle__ adiós __a__ esta __guerra__ inútil__ y __luego__ nos__ iremos __a__ vivir__ en__ nuestra __propia__ casa__… __Solo__ los__ dos__ – __Harry__ solo__ atino__ a__ abrazarle__ con__ mas__ fuerza,__ todo__ era __demasiado__ bello__ para__ ser__ real__ y__ la__ inminente__ guerra__ se__ acercaba._

_Sabia __de__ la __profecía __y __aunque__ no __se __lo __había __comentado__ a __su __rubio,__ era__ consiente__ de__ que__ este __sabía__ que __algo __le__ preocupaba __y__ que __estaba__ esperando __él __momento__ de__ que __confiara __en __él __y __se__ lo __contara,__ pero __todo__ era __demasiado __complicado, __no __quería __asustarlo __y __mucho__ menos __ponerlo __en __peligro: __.-__No __te __mortifiques, __Harry__ – __un __nuevo __beso __y__ un __poco __de __alivio__ – __Saldremos __de __esto__… _

_.-__ Te__ amo,__ mi__ dragón._

_.-__ Yo __también__ te __amo, __Potter.__"_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para ser un sueño todo había sido demasiado real, el calor de aquel cuerpo junto al suyo, el amor transmitido y la ultima frase _"__Yo__ también __te __amo, __Potter__"_ era como una puñalada para su corazón, como un golpe bajo y que acrecentaba mas el vacío dentro de su pecho. Se removió molesto en el sillón de la sala común, a sus pies Ron y Hermione dormían también, horas después del ataque y de tratar de arreglar la moral rota, los tres habían comenzado a planear su último movimiento… Los Horrocruxes, debían ser destruidos y era una misión que Dumbledore le había confiado y no podía fallarle de nuevo, mucho menos ahora.

Se llevo una mano a su desordenado cabello aun pensando en el tan extraño sueño, la voz le parecía conocida pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era la otra persona dentro de su mente… Todo era demasiado confuso y no tenía el ánimo de averiguar algo tan irrelevante como eso en ese momento. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y suspiro cansado, todo se precipitaba demasiado rápido… Demasiado para su gusto.

.- ¡Joder, joder! – Ron se levanto molesto de su lugar en el suelo, le miro con los ojos entre cerrados mientras su pelirrojo amigo se quitaba con rapidez una cadena con un dije en forma de R que parecía arder en fuego – Mierda, esa cosa quema – suspiro mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo al suelo, con el colgante en su mano derecha y la izquierda masajeando la zona donde se notaba rojiza – Un momento… ¡QUEMA!

Un minuto más tarde, luego de tropezar tres veces y maldecir en silencio, su mejor amigo salía apresurado de la sala común con una sonrisa brillante en su pecoso rostro. Volvía a desaparecer y esta vez iba a saber porque; fue por ese motivo que tomo la capa de invisibilidad y saltando sobre el cuerpo caído de Hermione, estaba siguiendo a un saltarín Ron por los pasillos de una vacía y triste Hogwarts… ¿En dirección a las mazmorras?

**…**

La mujer le acaricio el cabello con ternura, como si tratara con un frágil muñeco a punto de romperse y ciertamente, Draco no distaba de ser uno. Con la mirada perdida, el cuerpo caído y el alma por los suelos, Draco Malfoy no sabía que iba a ser de su vida de ese momento en adelante. Alejado por completo de todos los que quería y en una situación precaria, salir con vida era una luz entre tanta penumbra en la que se había convertido su propia existencia.

.- Así que le vas a poner James – sonrió la anciana mientras le seguía peinando con su mano, buscando aliviarle un poco el dolor que cargaba – Mi hijo también se llamaba así… Ese nombre siempre me gusto y cuando finalmente pudimos traerle al mundo, no podía ponerle de otra forma.

.- Así se llamaba el padre de Harry – murmuro con tristeza, pensar en el Gryffindor era cada vez mas difícil y triste, enfrentarse a una realidad sin el, una realidad donde el Potter corría demasiado peligro y el no estaba cerca para cuidarlo de salir lastimarlo era absorbente – Se cuando importante es para mi león su padre… Decidí que James era el nombre perfecto, Harry siempre rememora a su padre con cariño y admiración, era un regalo… Que el jamás sabrá.

.- ¿Por qué dices algo tan triste, chico? Un bebe es una alegría, sin importar en que tiempo se esta, es la prueba de amor mas grande que existe… Porque son dos personas, hechas una.

.- Si… Pero él no me recuerda, yo me encargue que fuera así… Después de todo, para cuando esta guerra termine yo ya no estaré con vida y James… – suspiro y se llevo una mano a su abultado vientre, acariciando a lo único que le quedaba de Harry y lo único que quedaría de él al final – James quedara a cargo de Blaise Zabini y Ron Weasley… Son ellos quienes decidirán si James será parte de la vida de el-niño-que-vivió o si se llevan el secreto hasta la tumba.

**…**

.- No ha salido de su habitación, Ron – Pansy se recargo con tristeza sobre la fría pared de color gris lúgubre – Blaise se encerró y no ha salido… Jamás pensé que esto fuera a doler tanto… Pero ciertamente a Blaise es al que mas duro le ha dado.

Harry observo con aprensión como su mejor amigo abrazaba a la chica Slytherin y le murmuraba palabras de consuelo, para luego simplemente darle un beso en la mejilla y dirigirse a los dormitorios de los alumnos de sexto de la casa de las serpientes. El moreno dudo seriamente si seguir o no a su amigo… Jamás se había planteado ese lado desconocido del pelirrojo, como socializaba con Pansy Parkinson y como le dirigía una sonrisa triste a Theodore Nott. Ese no podía ser Ron Weasley, de ninguna manera pero necesitaba saber que era lo que le ocurría y sabia que la única manera de hacerlo era siguiendo a Ron.

.- Zabini, se que estas ahí – Ron suspiro mientras tocaba la puerta con insistencia, debía hablar con el moreno, era prácticamente de vida o muerte – Vamos, Blaise… Tenemos que hablar – Harry se sorprendió del tono dolido que utilizo su mejor amigo mas simplemente espero expectante al momento en que el moreno Slytherin entre abrió la puerta y le permitió pasar a Ron –y a él en secreto – dentro de la oscura habitación.

Ron se sentó en silencio, realmente no tenia nada preparado para consolar al Slytherin y de pronto el motivo por el cual había ido a parar a las habitaciones de la casa verde y plata le parecía demasiado fantasioso como para ser real.

.- Draco y yo nos conocemos desde los tres años… - comenzó a hablar el moreno - Cuando mi madre y yo llegamos de Italia, los Malfoy eran la única familia sangre pura que conocíamos y nos hospedamos en su casa durante unos meses… Draco y yo nos hicimos amigos desde el primer momento en el que nos vimos, éramos el primer niño que veía el otro y acostumbrados a vivir en un mundo de adultos, era una escapatoria para el destino final – Blaise miro con tristeza la foto donde él y el Malfoy aparecían con unas escobas de juguete, tenían tres años y era la primera navidad que había pasado juntos, la primera de muchas…

.- Blaise – Ron poso su pesada mano blanca sobre la pierna del Slytherin, un nudo en su garganta no le permitía ni respirar – Se que la muerte de Draco ha sido demasiado repentina pero…

Harry jadeo mientras sentía que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, desde su lugar al lado derecho de la cama, alejado unos metros, sentía que la tierra iba a abrirse de un momento a otro y no pudo evitar pensar que todo era un maldito sueño… ¿Draco Malfoy muerto? ¿Cómo podía ser aquello, verdad?

.- Es que no lo entiendes Ron… No es solo porque ha muerto, es también porque… Porque la persona que debería estar llorándolo no lo esta haciendo y es porque no recuerda que en un momento él y Draco se amaron y no es justo… Porque Draco vale tanto como Dumbledore, porque Draco era joven y tenía una vida por delante, porque Draco tenía una razón para vivir… Y esa razón que él tenía ni siquiera siente dolor al saber de su muerte, porque no recuerda que amo a Draco, solo recuerda que odio a Malfoy…

Y la voz sonó rota con la última frase y Harry pudo ver por primera vez a un Slytherin llorar en brazos de un Gryffindor, llorar por perder lo más cercano a un hermano, llorar en silencio para luego ocultar el sufrimiento tras la mascara de indiferencia común entre los Slytherins: – Draco jamás debía aplicarle el Obliviate a Potter… Jamás.

Y Harry ya no escucho más a parte de los sollozos tristes de Blaise Zabini y el silencio consolador de Ron.

**…**

Cuando observo su reflejo ante el espejo, no puedo evitar pensar que lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba. No sabia que era lo que unía su vida de forma diferente a la rivalidad a Draco Malfoy, pero debía saberlo, algo muy en el fondo el decía que debía ser así…

Fue por eso mismo que frente a se espejo se apunto con su varita y murmuro el contra hechizo… Luego todo fue oscuro y lo único que se escuchaba a le lejanía era esa voz suave diciendo _"__Yo__ también __te __amo, __Potter__"__._

Notas finales:

**Notas:**  
>• Por cierto... El proximo capitulo es un recuerdo sobre como inicio la relacion de Draco y Harry... Desde el punto de vista del Potter... ¿Sera que recuerda todo?<br>Gracias por leer la historia.  
>Espero les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capitulo (Espero no tardar mucho con él).<br>Acepto criticas, dudas, recomendaciones o cualquier comentario (Menos ofensivo).

Sombra96


	5. Draft of Peace

**Título:** ¿El último Potter?

**Autora:** Sombra96

**Géneros:** Drama, Romance, Suspence y Tragedia.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro y para simplemente entrenerme y entrenerlos.

Nota... Este capitulo son los recuerdos de Harry mientras todo toma forma, tengan en cuenta que son retazos de la historia que están ligados y que entre ellos (Para no hacerlos mas largos) hay un pedazo de la actualidad de los personajes. Espero no se confundan. =)

**Draft**** of**** Peace.**

La oscuridad le absorbió dichosa de recibirlo entre sus brazos, sentía la presión en su cabeza y como su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar… No lograba pensar con claridad y mientras su mente trataba de procesar las cosas ante sus ojos se encontró con una escena que no recordaba haber llegado a actuar…

_"Apoyo su frente contra la dura y fría mesa mientras Severus Snape copiaba en la pizarra los ingredientes de la poción a realizar, Ron parecía gemir adolorido a su lado y Hermione pasaba las hojas del libro de pociones con rapidez mientras buscaba la indicada, una clase mas en la que fallar y perder puntos para Gryffindor con normalidad._

_.- Deje ese libro quieto Srta. Granger, ya suficiente tenemos nosotros con usted para que haga sufrir a los pobres libros – la voz del profesor resonó por el aula en silencio, Hermaione se sonrojo avergonzada mientras los demás estudiantes de quinto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin esperaron expectantes – Bien, la poción que prepararemos hoy es la de Filtro de Paz*, cuyos efectos producen una sensación de tranquilidad y elimina el nerviosismos y la ansiedad… Es una poción sumamente peligrosa si es mal preparada y puede causar un efecto completamente contrario al esperado. Tengan cuidado, sobretodo usted Sr. Longbottom._

_Si había algo que Harry odiara aún mas que a Voldemort, era pociones con el profesor Snape, luego de prácticamente cinco años de tener que vérselas con el poco agradable profesor, aún no lograba superar el temor que le causaba y la sensación desagradable en la boca de su estomago. No ayudaba en nada el que fuera pésimo para las pociones… Ser el elegido no le ayudaba en la sutil arte de las pociones y nunca lo haría._

_Un asiento mas adelante Draco Malfoy comenzaba a preparar la poción con pulcra exactitud mientras su compañero Blaise Zabini se dedicaba a molestar a Ron, que no era de mucha ayuda. Se removió en el asiento mientras comenzaba a cortar y exprimir los ingredientes en orden según su libro, se sentía extrañamente nervioso con la preparación, mas nervioso que de costumbre._

_Cuarenta minutos después se encontró observando renuente como la coloración de la poción cambiaba a un violeta oscuro en vez de tomar la tonalidad verde clara que se debía, suspiro molesto presagiando el desastre en perdida de puntos y le pego una patada a Ron por debajo de la mesa, tratando de distraerlo en su exigente tarea de gruñirle a Zabini siempre que este le molestaba, jamás espero toparse con el pie de Malfoy._

_.- San Potter – la voz siseante del rubio atrajo su atención, descuidando la poción que llevaba ya treinta minutos al fuego, cuando debían de haber sido solo veinte – Se que tu pequeño cerebro no capta muy bien las ideas mientras tratas de concentrarte en una sola cosa… Pero te pido que me dejes en paz, no estoy con el ánimo suficiente para tenerme que aguantar la ineptitud del niño-que-vivió._

_De pronto y sin previo aviso, las palabras del rubio Slytherin surtieron efecto y se encontró a si mismo respondiéndole: - No tengo porque hacerle caso a alguien que se deja pordebajear igual que sus padres, Malfoy... ¿Por qué eso es lo que hacen tus padres, no?_

_.- No te atrevas a insultar a mis padres, Potter – Draco Malfoy levanto su varita con firmeza, apuntándole al rostro de Harry Potter que hacia exactamente lo mismo, Snape estaba demasiado lejos tratando de arreglar la poción de Neville como para prestarles verdadera atención._

_.- Digo la verdad, Malfoy – la voz de Harry sonaba irritada pero en su rostro brillaba una sonrisa picara, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba causando en el otro, pero no tenia mayor importancia en realidad – Tus padres no hacen mas que ser perritos falderos para su Señor… No es un comportamiento digno de un Malfoy, ¿Cierto, Draco?_

_.- Te lo advierto, Potter – Draco apretó los dientes y rechino. La rabia comenzaba a evaporar para darle paso al sentimiento de la resignación, Potter tenía razón, sus padres no hacían más que servir a alguien, como perros._

_.- Incluso puedo asegurar que si su señor se los pide… Pueden deshacerte de ti – Harry alzo una ceja denotando la obviedad de lo que había dicho, sintiéndose internamente mal, jamás había cruzado por su cabeza decir algo tan grave pero lo había hecho y para cuando trato de remendar lo dicho, se encontró con la mirada perdida del rubio. _

_Draco trago grueso mirando fijamente a esos profundos ojos verdes. Bajo la varita y se dio la vuelta, tratando a toda costa de no romper a llorar, Blaise a su lado le miro estupefacto, aun sin creerse lo que había pasado... Miro de reojo al Potter e internamente deseo que la poción le explotara en el rostro, Draco dejo caer una lágrima en el caldero mientras trataba en vano de no llorar._

_ .- Malfoy, yo… - estiro el brazo, tratando de alcanzar al Slytherin, Ron le tomo de la muñeca y lo detuvo para cuando el rubio volteo a mirarlo molesto y con lagrimas retenidas, jamás pensó que pudiera causarle daño de esa forma y se prometió a si mismo, jamás volver a hacerlo._

_.- Mira, Potty, estoy arto de ti… Déjame en paz, maldito Gryffindor – siseo el rubio y mientras Ron tomaba su brazo, Harry lo jalo y choco accidentalmente con el caldero hirviendo que cayó sobre el impecable uniforme de Draco. _

_Lo siguiente de lo que fue consiente fue del rostro adolorido de Draco, del humo que comenzaba a rodear al rubio y de cómo este se desvanecía en su lugar y se golpeaba contra la mesa; la voz aterrada de Ron, la mirada de odio de Zabini y el grito potente del profesor quedaron en un segundo plano… Sus ojos estaban en el cuerpo del rubio y como comenzaba a ponerse pálido._ "

Para cuando Harry abrió los ojos, su mente se encontraba dando vueltas sin cesar, miles de frases, de imágenes bombardeaban su mente y su corazón mientras sentía que todo parecía caerse a pedazos. El recuerdo latente de la voz de Draco diciéndole que le amaba chocaba con la rabia que comenzaba a mezclarse con el dolor.

"_Paso su mano descuidada por las blancas sabanas de la camilla en donde Draco Malfoy dormía y se removía, suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por el desordenado cabello negro, jamás había sido su intención lastimar al rubio, de ninguna forma y ahora, por su culpa, estaba internado en la enfermería del colegio, con la blanca piel de un tono rosado y diversas quemaduras en su cuerpo… Por poco y no lo había matado con su poción._

_.- Le he dado una poción para dormir sin sueños pero su sistema no ha reaccionado a ella – Madame Pomfrey soltó con suavidad la muñeca del Slytherin y le paso con cariño la mano por el desordenado cabello, Draco hizo una mueca de dolor y se removió otro tanto – La poción hizo todo lo contrario a lo que debía… En vez de calmarle término despertando sus miedos más grandes, trayendo recuerdos que había decidido olvidar – Harry trago grueso sintiendo con mas fuerza el peso de la culpa, jamás había querido que eso pasase y no puedo evitar preguntarse… ¿Qué era eso tan malo que había vivido el Malfoy como para tenerlo inconsciente un día entero y que una poción de dormir sin sueños no tuviese ningún efecto?_

_. – Deberías irte Potter... Se que fue un accidente y que estas preocupado pero debes descansar y esta noche será muy larga para el joven Malfoy, esta en un mundo atrapado por cosas que le persiguen y debo esperar a que despierte para ver que daño ha sufrido – murmuro la mujer y paso por su lado en dirección a su oficina, dándole un poco de tiempo para hacer las cosas bien._

_.- Jamás fue mi intención, Malfoy – Harry suspiro y se dejo caer sobre la silla de visitas que horas atrás había ocupado Blaise Zabini… Había estado vigilando la enfermería hasta que se había quedado sola, lo que tenía que decirle a Malfoy era algo que solo el rubio debía escuchar - De verdad no quise hacer esto, se que nunca nos hemos llevado bien pero hacerte daño nunca ha sido mi meta – sonrió con tristeza y le tomo la mano, apretándola entre las suyas – Y te prometo que voy hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte a salir de eso que te hace daño – Draco se sacudió de nuevo y soltó un gemido de dolor – Así tenga que luchar contra ti… Voy a ayudarte, como que me llamo Harry James Potter Evans._"

Se levanto con las piernas temblando y se mantuvo varios minutos tratando de recobrar la respiración, no tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero si sabia que el dolor que sentía no era solo físico, había recordado cada uno de los momentos mientras de su mente no salía el que Draco había muerto… No solo había perdido a Dumbledore en el ataque, también había perdido a Draco y eso dolía más que cualquier cosa… Podía haberlo ayudado y no lo había hecho, podía haberlo protegido, haberlo amado como se debía... Pero no lo había hecho y no sabía porque le habían ocultado eso, porque no le habían permitido salvar al rubio… Porque este no quería que estuviera a su lado.

_".- ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez, Potter! – Draco respiro molesto mientras trataba de soltarse en vano del agarre que el Gryffindor tenia sobre su brazo._

_.- No lo hare, Malfoy – Harry le jalo otro poco, internándoles por un pasillo vacio en dirección a las escaleras cambiantes* - Tu y yo tenemos algo de lo hablar._

_.- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Potty – siseo el rubio mientras se detenía con brusquedad, la cercanía del moreno comenzaba a afectarle demasiado – A demás… A ti no te interesa nada de mi vida, ¿o es que aun no has realizado tu buena acción del día, San Potter? – la mirada fría del Malfoy atravesó al Potter como navajas pero este no pareció afectado – Porque puedo ir a decirle a Umbridge* que has estado acosando estudiantes… Y cuando lo niegues, te castigara de nuevo._

_.- No me interesan tus quejas, Draco – Harry también se detuvo en su andar, el pasillo se quedo en silencio mientras ambos se evaluaban con la mirada – Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, poder ayudarte… - el Gryffindor suspiro bajo la mirada sorprendida del rubio y le tendió su mano, la misma escena que el rubio había protagonizado en sus sueños durante mucho tiempo._

_.- ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero ser tu amigo, Potter? ¿A caso ya soy lo suficientemente valioso como para poder obtener la tan aclamada amistad del maldito niño-que-vivió? – Gruño aun observando aquella mano tendida y a su mente llego el lejano recuerdo de cuando en primer año fue rechazado por el ojiverde – Porque déjame recordarte, oh grandioso Gryffindor… Fuiste tu el que rechazo mi mano hace cuatro años._

_.- Vamos, ya no somos ni Potter ni Malfoy – Harry sonrió conciliador, tratando de calmarse y armarse de paciencia – Ahora solo somos Harry y Draco, y vamos hacer las cosas como deben ser… Como debieron ser desde le principio._

_Draco no lo pensó dos veces después de la ultima línea y le estrecho la mano al Gryffindor, había soñado mucho tiempo con ese momento y ahora que se hacia real, nada podía compararse con la felicidad que le embargaba y que por un momento hacia desaparecer el miedo y el dolor que había cargado desde hace tanto."_

Para cuando pudo caminar con aparente normalidad se encontró enfundado por la ira y el sentimiento de traición, en cuestión de minutos se encontró corriendo con desespero por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con el mapa de los merodeadores en una mano y con los ojos fijos en encontrar a su mejor amigo.

_"Harry no era de las personas que se ponían a pensar antes de actuar, le gustaba dejarse guiar por sus impulsos aunque algunas veces solía equivocarse con sus juicios o acciones precipitadas… Y la mayoría de las veces se arrepentía al mismo momento de haberlas llevado a cabo._

_Pero mientras se dejaba llevar por el embriagante sabor de los labios de Draco Malfoy, no pudo pensar en arrepentirse de ello, de los delgados brazos rodeando su cuello y de sus manos acariciando la masculina cintura. Se olvido por completo del hecho de que se suponía que era completamente heterosexual* y que solo se había acercado a él para ayudarle a encontrar una solución a lo que fuere que le molestase…_

_No podía pensar en nada y su mente solo reacciono cuando el rubio le empujo separando sus cuerpos y se alejo corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a quien sabe donde… Y aún así no se arrepintió del primer impulso que le había traído algo bueno."_

Se mordió el labio al divisarlo junto a Theodore Nott cerca a la biblioteca, completamente solos y con un libro en la mano, no fue capaz de retenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo sino hasta cuando su mejor amigo estuvo en el suelo, con la nariz sangrante y mirándole con sorpresa.

.- Se suponía que eras mi mejor amigo – grito con fuerza, sintiendo que todo giraba a una velocidad exorbitante, al sentir el dolor en su mano y como la sangre de Ron le empapaba los nudillos – Se suponía que podía confiar en ti… Pero me traicionaste – no estaba pensando, solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que le invadían y estaba a punto de volver a golpear a Ron si este no decía nada, si este no le decía que todo era mentira.

.- Harry… - los ojos celestes se entrecerraron con sospecha mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, la sangre bajaba por la barbilla del pelirrojo y se perdía en el inicio del uniforme pero este parecía concentrado en otra cosa, en averiguar porque su mejor amigo le había asaltado de tal manera - ¿De que estas hablando?

Y fue entonces cuando pudo despejar su mente. Lo único que pudo hacer después fue tirarse y abrazarlo, llorando desconsolado y murmurando por lo bajo _"__Draco__"__._

**(...)**

**Notas:**

• **Filtro**** de ****Paz ****(Draft ****of**** Peace)** es una poción que sirve para disminuir los nervios, Snape se las enseña en el quinto año, ubicado en el libro **La**** Orden**** Del**** Fénix**.  
>• <strong>Las <strong>**Escaleras**** Cambiantes** son la referencia del conjunto de escaleras que cambian siempre su dirección y sorprenden a los estudiantes si no están atentos.  
>• Tengan en cuenta que el inicio de la relación de Draco y Harry (Viñetas de recuerdos) fue durante quinto año, cuando <strong>Dolores<strong>** Umbridge** estaba en la escuela, por lo que mas adelante abran menciones sobre ella.  
>• <strong>Fidelius<strong> es el nombre del próximo capitulo y mostrara la relación de Draco con Ron y su inusual amistad... Además, el embarazo de Draco esta en peligro.

Gracias por leer la historia.  
>Espero les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capitulo (Espero no tardar mucho con él).<br>Acepto críticas, dudas, recomendaciones o cualquier comentario (Menos ofensivo).

Sombra96

PD: Gracias de verdad por leerme y tratare de empezar a responder sus comentarios. =D

**Posible**** Avanze.**

_.- ¡Si solo lograra descifrarlo! ¡Estoy seguro que esta vivo! – murmuro por lo bajo el pelirrojo, a su lado, Theodore Nott pareció por primera vez en toda su vida, desconcertado._

_.- ¿De que estas hablando, Weasley? – deposito el libro en su lugar y con una mirada escéptica termino observando el dije en forma de R que Ron tenia en la mano derecha._

_.- Es un amuleto animan pro anima, eso quiere decir que alguien coloco toda su magia en el… Que alguien se llego a sacrificar hace tiempo y que de esa manera alguien se salvo de la muerte… Estoy seguro que es Draco el recipiente de esa magia, esta hecho para salvarlo a él – Ron observo de nuevo el pequeño dije color oro, una R que no sabia que significaba, ni a quien le había pertenecido antes que a Draco – Pero… No se quien fue que se sacrifico para que en algún momento Draco pudiera utilizarlo._

_.- El amuleto paso a ser de Narcissa Malfoy cuando quedo en embarazo, se lo dio el padre de Draco – Ron le miro alzando una de sus rojizas cejas, ¿Lucius Malfoy había fabricado ese amuleto para su hijo? – No Lucius… El verdadero padre de Draco fue el que fabrico y creo para él, ese amuleto._

Tengan en cuenta que ES UN POSIBLE AVANZE, puede que cambie todo en ultimas. =)


	6. Fidelius

**Título:** ¿El último Potter?

**Autora:** Sombra96

**Géneros:** Drama, Romance, Suspence y Tragedia.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro y para simplemente entrenerme y entrenerlos.

Por cierto, este capitulo me pareció muy triste… Doloroso si puedo decirlo, me encanto escribirlo y me gusto como quedo… Espero a ustedes también. =)

**Fidelius.**

La biblioteca se encontraba en completo silencio, un silencio casi perturbador mientras Ron se presionaba con un pañuelo blanco la sangrante nariz que comenzaba a hincharse con el paso de los minutos, bajo la mirada y sintió en su hombro la mano pesada de Theodore Nott que trataba de infundirle un poco de calma.

.- Entendemos que estos es difícil, Potter – la voz del Slytherin era seria y se sorprendió por no parecerle distinta a la de sus recuerdos aun borrosos – Pero debes entendernos tú a nosotros.

.- Créeme, Harry que yo fui uno de los que se opuso pero era un decisión tomada y Draco tenia sus motivos – la voz nasal de Ron le sumergió en una especie de transe mientras sopesaba las palabras de su mejor amigo… ¿Qué motivos podía tener Draco? ¿Acaso ya no le amaba?

.- Es precisamente su amor hacia ti, lo que lo empujo hacer lo que hizo – Theo se sentó frente a él, con la mirada astuta entrecerrada y evaluando cada una de sus reacciones.

.- Pero es que… No entiendo, en serio trato, pero… Simplemente no puedo – cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa, todo daba vueltas y vueltas y no lograba hilar bien las cosas - ¿Qué fue lo que lo empujo hacer todo esto?

.- Draco tomo la marca este verano – y entonces la rabia se mezclo con la sorpresa y solo atino a mirar con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Ron, ¿Cómo rayos sabia él eso? ¿Y porque motivo Draco lo había hecho? ¿Por qué se les había unido? – Lo hizo una semana después de ir a verte a Privet Drive. Era su deber como Malfoy el convertirse en Mortífago, mas estando Lucius en Azkaban* y Narcisa sentenciada por el Señor Tenebroso… Draco tomo la marca y días antes de entrar a Hogwarts, cuando le dieron su misión, entro en la orden.

.- Draco… - el Slytherin suspiro con cansancio y apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa, como denotando la importancia de lo que iba a decir – Draco tomo la decisión de hechizarte por ser un espía y tener tan cerca Mortífagos era un riesgo demasiado grande y tú estabas en medio… Esta guerra es tuya pero Draco trataba de hacerla mas llevadera y no complicarla mas…

.- Además… Draco descubrió algo que Dumbledore le oculto a la orden y a ti durante todos estos años – Ron pareció dudar si seguir hablando pero la mirada enfurecida de Harry pareció motivarlo – Draco descubrió cual es el séptimo y ultimo Horrocrux* y como destruirlo.

.- ¿Qué? – la voz desapareció y su mente pareció sumergirse en la oscuridad mientras trataba de hilar sus pensamientos de nuevo. Dumbledore le había ocultado algo… Algo que había orillado a Draco alejarse - ¿Cuál es?

.- No creo que… - Ron apago su voz mientras negaba con la cabeza.

.- No es momento de saberlo, te lo diremos mas adelante… Lo cierto es que Ron y yo aún tenemos algunos cabos que atar para completar todo. Draco dejo todo claro y en un orden de parámetros a seguir y uno de los últimos es decirte a ti esa información, pero por este momento es crucial que desconozcas ello. Draco sabía lo que hacia cuando te hechizo y siempre tuvo una motivación para el final…

.- No quiero que me oculten mas cosas – los ojos se le anegaron en lagrimas mientras la imagen de un sonriente Draco acudía a su mente con fuerza – No quiero olvidar nada, quiero que él recuerdo de Draco quede intacto… Mas sabiendo que pude haber hecho algo para… Para… - y entonces rompió a llorar de nuevo.

.- Harry… La muerte de Draco era algo que esperábamos – Ron le miro preocupado cuando entrecerró los verdes ojos y le miro con sorpresa y odio al mismo tiempo – Ese era el final que Draco había planeado para todo, aunque termino por adelantarse demasiado. Y esa es la verdad, Draco era completamente consiente de que en algún momento de esta guerra moriría y aunque todos pensamos que seria mas adelante, cuando el final estuviera cerca… Draco dejo todo hecho, totalmente planeado y lo que haría con vida, aun podemos hacerlo. El y Dumbledore hablaron de eso y lo especificaron.

.- ¿Dumbledore lo sabia? ¿Él lo sabia? – y la pesadumbre volvió, el sentimiento de traición llego con mayor fuerza y el mundo comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

.- Hay muchas cosas que Dumbledore le oculto a todos en la orden, entre ellas los planes de Draco y los descubrimientos que hizo… - Ron le tomo la mano entre las suyas, tratando de darle fuerza para lo que estaba por decir – Cuando se entero de su embarazo el plan…

.- ¡Un momento! – Harry se soltó del suave agarre de su amigo y se puso de pie en un salto – Draco estaba… Estaba…

.- Draco tenía cinco meses de embarazo, se entero de su estado una semana luego de obliatarte – Harry cayó al suelo, el aire le faltaba y las lágrimas no parecían ayudarle mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y comenzaba a negar con la cabeza… Todo era demasiado, demasiado para su mente, para su cuerpo. Para su corazón.

.- Y Dumbledore… Él decidió que lo mejor era que el embarazo de Draco fuera siempre un secreto y que tú nunca te enteraras de ello.

**…**

Miro con tristeza la delicada foto. El Harry de la fotografía lucia una sonrisa brillante mientras pasaba el brazo por un espacio vacio, espacio que en algún momento él lleno pero que ahora era solo un hueco en cada fotografía donde Harry sonreía. Sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla y perderse por el inicio de su barbilla, aun se sorprendía de como podía seguir llorando con tanta facilidad cuando los últimos meses no había podido dejar de hacerlo. Suspiro cerrando los ojos y llevo la fotografía justo a la altura de su corazón, donde aun podía sentir el latido al par del corazón del Potter.

Paso su mano por su abultado vientre, con una sonrisa triste bailando en sus labios, no se sentía con fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a un mundo sin Harry, aún mundo en él que estaba condenado y lo peor es que él se lo había buscado solo. Hechizar a Harry había sido difícil, saber que a la mañana siguiente el último de los Potter ya no sabría que historia compartía con él y que cuando se cruzaran en un pasillo, volverían las miradas de odio contenido y de deseos de venganza que había conocido desde niño, había sido difícil… Pero mas difícil había sido saber que estaba en embarazo apenas una semana después de haber hechizado al Potter y saber que no solo él seria privado de su felicidad al lado del Gryffindor, sino también su pequeño hijo, que pagaría las consecuencias de cosas que ninguno de sus padres habían llegado hacer.

.- Es triste, James – murmuro por lo bajo mientras sentía las lagrimas empapar sus mejillas de nuevo – Papa no sabe que tu existes y es porque así debe ser… Por lo menos hasta que pueda cumplir mi papel en esta guerra y tú y él, queden libres de cualquier peligro – podía sentir la magia brotar de donde su hijo se formaba, una razón para luchar, otra razón para llegar hasta el final.

Volvió a suspirar y abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, alejo el pequeño pedazo de papel de su pecho y miro con asombro como ahora ante él se mostraba un sonriente Harry que miraba de a tantos a un Draco con el cabello despeinado y una sonrisa coqueta en los labios. Se sentó en la cama con esfuerzo, con la respiración acelerándose por el miedo… ¿Cómo era posible que apareciese de nuevo en las fotografías?

¿Cómo era eso posible? De pronto el miedo se convirtió en terror cuando comprendió las dimensiones de lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando había murmurado el Obliviate a Harry, todo rastro de su relación había desaparecido y su retrato había sido borrado de las fotos, los dibujos… Él había dejado de existir en todo sentido y la única manera por la cual todo tomaría un sentido exclusivo… Era que Harry recordara.

.- No, no… No puede ser – se movió con esfuerzo de la cama y busco entre sus cosas, encontrando un pequeño pedazo de papel arrugado en el bolsillo derecho de su uniforme. Abrió con cuidado la hoja de papel y se encontró con que no tenia nada escrito en ella*… Absolutamente nada - ¡Mierda, no! – gimió con mas fuerza y rebusco entre los bolsillos hasta hallar otra fotografía.

La miro con lágrimas retenidas y con el corazón latiéndole acelerado… Ron miraba enfurruñado a la cámara mientras Blaise sonreía pasándole un brazo por los hombros al Gryffindor pelirrojo, al lado de ambos Harry le besa la mejilla con amor mientras ambos entrelazaban sus dedos… Había sido la última foto que él y Harry se habían tomado, días antes de la batalla en el ministerio. Se llevo una mano a la boca, evitando el grito que luchaba por salir de sus labios, sentía el aire abandonarle y que todo daba vueltas.

Harry había recordado… Había recordado, su sacrificio había sido en vano… En vano.

Y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor.

**…**

"_.- Es una decisión que ya he tomado, Weasley. ¿Me ayudaras o no? – la voz siseante de Draco Malfoy seguía haciéndole enojar aun después de tanto tiempo y ese siseo iba acompañado de un reto. Reto que un Weasley jamás le niega a un Malfoy. En ese punto residía su extraña amistad, en un desafío entre los dos._

_.- Acepto – Ronald Weasley tendió su mano en modo de sello para lo que acababan de acordar. No había vuelta atrás. No había manera de deshacer el juramento que estaba por hacer con Draco Malfoy, quien le tendió su mano con una sonrisa prepotente._

_.- Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, te escojo a ti, Ronald Bilius Weasley, como el guardián secreto de todo aquello que te confiase sobre mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos relacionados con Harry Potter y mi futuro paradero – Draco le miro con ojos brillosos mientras murmuraba aquello, estaba a punto de romperse, Ron lo sabia, porque el sentía lo mismo._

_.- Yo, Ronald Bilius Weasley Prewett, acepto el cargo de Guardián Secreto que tú, Draco Lucius Malfoy, me has confiado sobre tu vida y persona. Mis labios, mi mente y mi corazón están sellados y ni una palabra diré a menos que sea necesario – Ambos cerraron los ojos y aceptaron el pacto. El Hechizo Fidelius*, estaba conjurado."_

Ron se dejo caer sobre la mesa que había aparecido en la sala de menesteres*, no había tenido ni que pedirla pues ahí estaba para cuando regreso cargado de libros. Había sido demasiado duro para su amigo y eso que aún no conocía todo… El hechizo Fidelius no le permitía revelarle las cosas sino a su debido tiempo, tal como Draco lo había dicho.

Theo se sentó frente a él y comenzó a ojear los libros con interés, ambos sabían que estaban buscando pero no tenían ni la más mínima idea de donde encontrarlo. Y para Ron, era una carrera de, prácticamente, vida o muerte. Le había jurado a Draco su ayuda y haría todo lo que fuere por ello, aunque tuviera que traspasar el velo de ser así.

.- ¡Si solo lograra descifrarlo! ¡Estoy seguro que esta vivo! – murmuro por lo bajo el pelirrojo, a su lado, Theodore Nott pareció por primera vez en toda su vida, desconcertado.

.- ¿De que estas hablando, Weasley? – deposito el libro en su lugar y con una mirada escéptica termino observando el dije en forma de R que Ron tenia en la mano derecha.

.- Es un amuleto animan pro anima*, eso quiere decir que alguien coloco toda su magia en el… Que alguien se llego a sacrificar hace tiempo y que de esa manera alguien se salvo de la muerte… Estoy seguro que es Draco el recipiente de esa magia, esta hecho para salvarlo a él – Ron observo de nuevo el pequeño dije color oro, una R que no sabia que significaba, ni a quien le había pertenecido antes que a Draco – Pero… No se quien fue que se sacrifico para que en algún momento Draco pudiera utilizarlo.

.- El amuleto paso a ser de Narcissa Malfoy* cuando quedo en embarazo, se lo dio el padre de Draco – Ron le miro alzando una de sus rojizas cejas, ¿Lucius Malfoy había fabricado ese amuleto para su hijo? – No Lucius… El verdadero padre de Draco fue el que fabrico y creo para él, ese amuleto.

.- ¡¿De que estas hablando? ¿Acaso Lucius Malfoy tiene un gemelo malvado o que? Draco es idéntico a él – respondió pensando en que el Slytherin le estaba tendiendo una broma pero el rostro y su mirada seria parecieron decir lo contrario.

.- Es algo que muy poca gente sabe, Ron – respondió el mientras seguía ojeando el libro entre sus manos – Ni siquiera Draco es consciente de ello… Pero ciertamente, Draco no es un Malfoy genéticamente. Su magia si pertenece a Lucius pues fue quien acompaño a Narcisa durante su embarazo, es por eso que se parecen tanto a simple vista pero si los observas bien, Draco no tiene nada de Malfoy aparte de la magia, por sus venas corre otra sangre.

.- Eso es… Yo no…

.- Lo cierto es que ese amuleto lo fabricaron para Narcisa pero cuando Draco entro al colegio ella se lo lego… Le podría haber sido de mayor utilidad a él.

.- Aún creo que puede serlo – murmuro luego de varios minutos en silencio, tratando de procesar la información que acaba de recibir – Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Draco esta vivo en algún lugar.

**…**

La mano delicada de la anciana se poso en su frente, tomándole la temperatura, gimió con dolor mientras se removía con esfuerza en la cama. Sentía como si le presionaran con fuerza el pecho y el dolor era demasiado punzante, como si no le dejara respirar con normalidad, demasiado para poder soportarlo.

.- Esta muy mal – la voz anciana llego a sus oídos como un murmullo lejano y extraño, en sus oídos zumbaba la voz de Harry como un eco y sus ojos habían comenzado a escocer.

.- Si sigue así… No creo que sobreviva mucho tiempo, Dorea* - la voz femenina le era desconocida pero escucharla a la lejanía fue un poco tranquilizante – Me has dicho que tiene cinco meses de gestación pero no ha recibido mucha magia del padre restante… Si es de esa forma, esta en problemas y el parto tendrá que adelantarse.

Entreabrió los ojos con fuerzo, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse de un momento a otro y como su pecho se contraía; tosió con violencia y sintió un líquido espeso y caliente bajarle por los labios, el color rojo metálico brillo ante sus ojos y el pánico le inundo al sentir un nuevo ataque de tos mientras mas sangre brotaba de su adolorida garganta.

.- ¿Qué podemos hacer por él? – sintió la mano relajante de la anciana sobre su espalda mientras seguía tosiendo con fuerza, su pecho dolía aun más y su cabeza parecía querer estallarle de un momento a otro y toda la sangre que estaba expulsando y que manchaba las delicadas sabanas, solo lograba aterrarlo mas – Tenemos que poder hacer algo… Tú puedes hacer algo.

.- Dorea, yo también quiero salvarlo, te recuerdo que un vinculo me une con él, pero… – Draco gimió, incapaz de abrir los ojos, todo parecía dar vueltas y un dolor casi inhumano le golpeo en el vientre – No se que podemos hacer… Si logramos llevar a cabo el parto en este momento corremos el riesgo de que él muera a lo que él bebe absorba toda su magia para crecer prematuramente una vez fuera; pero si esperamos un poco mas… Corremos el riesgo de perderlo a él y al bebe.

Profirió un grito al sentir como si le acabaran de lanzar un cruciatus* y se retorció sobre las sabanas, la imagen que había visto en la fotografía esa misma mañana – o cuando lo hubiera hecho, no recordaba con exactitud – le inundo con fuerza…

Harry sonriendo a su lado, con sus manos entrelazadas y el amor brillando en sus ojos… Harry había recordado todo… Cada uno de los momentos, las palabras, los besos y las caricias. Y seguro estaría odiándolo por haberlo hechizado, por haberlo hecho olvidar.

.- Harry… - murmuro casi sin voz y sintió una paz momentánea mientras el mismo liquido espeso y caliente que brotaba de sus labios, brotaba ahora… De entre sus piernas.

**…**

Abrió los ojos con renuencia, la cabeza le dolía horrores y tenia la boca seca, su magia se había descontrolado y había terminado por perder el conocimiento... Pero supuso para si mismo, que eso había sido lo mejor. Dolía, dolía como si fuera a morirse por ello. Nunca nada había llegado a lastimarlo tanto como conocer esa verdad.

Y es que la imagen del Draco de la oficina del director, empuñando la varita como un arma asesina y siendo incapaz de pronunciar el maleficio. La imagen del Draco lloroso en el baño abandonado, la imagen de su cuerpo sobre el suelo luego de haberle lanzado el Sectumsempra* con la sangre brotando de su pecho… Ninguna de esas imágenes podían separarse de las imágenes que bombardeaban su cabeza, Draco sonriendo, besándolo… Draco amándolo.

Suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama con cansancio, si de esa forma le dolía a él no quería ni imaginarse lo que Draco debió sentir durante esos meses, con su indiferencia, sus malos tratos y el ataque indiscriminado que había cometido contra él en el baño hace poco. Sintió las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas con fuerza y su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho con una velocidad insospechada… Demasiado doloroso, ni siquiera podía llegar a plantearse enojarse con el rubio...

.- ¿Harry, que pasa? – la voz delicada pareció un producto de su imaginación retorcida por la tristeza pero aun así se sentó con rapidez sobre la cama de su habitación y observo con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder la imagen ante él.

Su rubio cabello estaba revuelto mientras en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa preocupada, llevaba puesta una camiseta descolorida y vieja de color rojo, una de esas que en el pasado había sido de Dudley* y que pasaron a ser suyas… La camiseta le quedaba lo suficientemente ancha para cubrir su tronco y la mitad de sus bóxers negros mientras sus largas piernas estaban desnudas.

.- ¿Harry? – La mano se poso con ligereza sobre su mejilla y en los ojos color plata brillo el miedo y la preocupación - ¿Te encuentras bien, amor?

.- ¡¿D… Draco? – su voz pareció un gemido lastimero cuando pronuncio su nombre, todo era un sueño irreal… Demasiado bueno par ser real - ¿Cómo es que...?

La sonrisa de Draco brillo mientras su mano se pasaba por el despeinado cabello negro: .- No estoy aquí, Harry – sus ojos brillaron al decirlo, como cuando acaba de hacer una travesura de la que estaba tremendamente orgulloso – Ni tampoco lo estaré…

.- ¿Entonces por que…? - el aire comenzó a escasear de nuevo mientras la imagen de Draco se hacia borrosa por las lagrimas retenidas – ¿Por qué…?

.- No llores, Potter – el tono de Draco estaba lejos de ser arrogante como en el pasado pero aun conservaba aquel siseo arrastrado al mencionar su apellido – Supongo que no es mas que una oportunidad…

.- ¿Oportunidad? – el cuerpo delgado del Slytherin hundió la cama al sentarse y acercarse a su cuerpo, comenzó a temblar sin saberlo y con delicadeza tomo la mano restante del rubio entre las suyas, estaba caliente y podía sentirle el pulso en la muñeca.

.- Así es. Es una oportunidad de despedirnos, de poder cerrar este capitulo de tu vida, Harry – la sonrisa del rubio no flaqueo en ningún momento pero su mirada se oscureció – Cuando hice lo que hice, te escribí una carta** que llegado el momento en el que tu recodaras, me haría llegar hasta ti. Para decirte lo que no pude decirte antes.

.- Vienes a despedirte – no era una pregunta pero rogaba porque no fuera una afirmación.

.- Has acertado, San Potter. Vine a decirte adiós como debí haberlo hecho – el rubio llevo su mano hacia su pálida mejilla, dejando derramar una perlada lagrima que se perdió en la morena piel – Tanto James como yo, debíamos y necesitábamos hacerlo.

.- ¿James? – su voz salió rota por el llanto contenido mientras la delicada y masculina mano de Draco guio la suya hacia su vientre. Ahogo un gemido de emoción y dolor al comprobar la magia que provenía de él… James.

.- No llores, Harry – la voz salió suave mientras sus delicados labios se posaban en su mejilla derecha, secando con una beso las lagrimas que comenzaba a derramar – Ni a mi ni a James nos gusta verte llorar.

Le rodeo con sus brazos con fuerza, no quería soltarlo, por mas que fuera una ilusión no era mas que una manera de tener al rubio nuevamente, de tener a su pequeño bebe a su lado junto a quien mas amaba.

.- Te amo, Harry – los brazos del rubio le correspondieron el abrazo y sus frentes chocaron – Jamás nadie me hizo sentir lo que tu despertaste en mi, me hiciste soñar y creer en mi mismo… Te amo y no sabes cuanto me dolió alejarme pero se que es lo mejor. Y solo puedo pedirte una cosa… Tienes que seguir con tu vida, ganar esta guerra y ser feliz. No te quedes estancado en mi recuerdo, por eso se suponía que jamás debías recordar…

.- ¿De que hablas? – logro preguntar con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

.- No deberías recordarme porque de esa forma todo seria más fácil. Seguir con tu vida luego de esta guerra. Tener alguien que te ame y te haga feliz y cumplir todos esos sueños que Harry tiene pero que por ser Potter se los quitaron durante mucho tiempo… - y entonces el color plata de aquellos ojos se oscureció – La vida sigue y aunque sientas que el mundo puede acabarse por ello, no lo hará. Te arrastrara con él y tu tendrás que seguir su ritmo vertiginoso. Yo solo quiero tu felicidad, nunca me importo si era a mi lado o no, con tal de ver la sonrisa en tu rostro…

.- Draco… - negó con la cabeza, las sensaciones eran abrumadoras para ser falsas, deseaba que todo fuera real… Que Draco estuviera ahí, que nunca se hubiera ido.

.- La prueba de amor más grande de todas, es dejar ir a quien amas… Como dicen los muggles: Si fue tuyo, regresara y yo nunca me he ido, siempre he estado y estaré aquí en tu corazón, como tu siempre estuviste aquí… – la voz del rubio sonó ligeramente emocionada mientras señalaba su corazón – Y es mejor olvidar para sonreír que recordar para no dejar de llorar, no me duele que me olvides ni a mi ni a James, si estoy asegurando con ello tu felicidad. Pero, si algún día tienes dudas, puedes mirar al cielo y buscarme ahí, justo donde nace mi nombre es donde nace nuestro amor. Todo eso y más, Te amo.

Y entonces sus labios se encontraron, con el sabor de las lágrimas y el dolor en cada poro, un adiós que Harry no quería decir y una despedida que Draco jamás espero llegar a vivir. Los ojos verdes se cerraron mientras los labios se mantenían juntos; para cuando abrió los ojos otra vez ya no había nada… Solo el pálido y triste recuerdo de una despedida que Draco le brindo por medio de una ilusión.

Y no pudo hacer mas que caer en la cama con el rostro añejado en llanto y con el corazón roto pero latiendo demasiado rápido.

**(...)**

**Notas:**

• Recuerden que **Lucius ****termina**** en**** Azkaban** luego de la batalla en el ministerio donde murió Sirius.

• **Horrocrux:** Es un pedazo del alma de alguien que ha sido volcado dentro de un objeto o persona. Recuerden que son siete los que creo Voldemort y a partir del sexto libro Harry se evoca en su búsqueda y destrucción, ignorando el hecho de que él es uno.

• **Cuando se**** mencion a ****la ****hoja**** de**** papel**** vacía** y el que **Draco ****escribió ****una**** carta ****que ****lo**** llevo ****hasta**** Harry **se trata de un hechizo de mi autoría que mas adelante se conocerá mejor. Pero que permitió que una ilusión de Draco se despidiera de Harry.  
>• <strong>Fidelius:<strong> Significa Fidelidad y Guardián y es un hechizo de protección que permite que una sola persona conozca la verdad a parte de los implicados y solo el tiene poder de decidir a quien se la comunica.  
>• <strong>Animan <strong>**pro**** anima** es una hechizo de mi invención que significa **Vida**** por**** Vida** y que nombre en el segundo capitulo. Significa que alguien da su vida para que otro viva... Se los dejo ahí. =)

• En cuanto a lo de **la**** paternidad**** de**** Draco**… Voy a jugar un poco con ello y con la vida de Narcissa Malfoy. Mas adelante se darán cuenta.

• Muchos me han preguntado quien es la anciana que ayuda a Draco… Pues ahí tienen una pista, su nombre es **Dorea** y si quieren pueden buscar quien es.

• **Cruciatus:** Una de las tres imperdonables. Causa un dolor increíble a la victima y puede llegar a matarlo luego de muchos.

• **Sectumsempra:** Es un hechizo inventado por Severus Snape y que Harry utiliza contra Draco en sexto curso. Son dos cuchillas que cortan a la victima.

• El próximo capitulo se titula: **Expecto**** Patronum ****I**

Gracias por leer la historia. Espero les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capitulo (Espero no tardar mucho con él).  
>Acepto críticas, dudas, recomendaciones o cualquier comentario (Menos ofensivo).<p>

Sombra96

PD: Gracias de verdad por leerme. =D

**Adelanto.**

"_El llanto sonaba lejano, como parte de un sueño, un llanto prolongado y distinto. No era de tristeza pero tampoco de alegría, era un llanto agudo y potente que cada vez parecía traerle mas de regreso a la luz, alejándolo de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el y su cuerpo._

_.- Es un bebe hermoso… - la voz femenina sonó como un arrullo mientras el llanto cesaba de a tantos – Eres hermoso, sin duda que si… James."_

¿Y que me dicen? ¿Quieren seguir leyendo?


	7. Expecto Patronum I

**Título:** ¿El último Potter?

**Autora:** Sombra96

**Géneros:** Drama, Romance, Suspence y Tragedia.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro y para simplemente entrenerme y entrenerlos.

Siendo sincera... Creo que aquí empieza lo bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>Expecto Patronum I.<strong>

El llanto sonaba lejano, como parte de un sueño, un llanto prolongado y distinto. No era de tristeza pero tampoco de alegría, era un llanto agudo y potente que cada vez parecía traerle mas de regreso a la luz, alejándolo de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él y su cuerpo.

.- Es un bebe hermoso… - la voz femenina sonó como un arrullo mientras el llanto cesaba de a tantos – Eres hermoso, sin duda que si… James.

De pronto la realidad pareció chocar contra él, miles de imágenes y sensaciones le abordaron mientras entre abría los ojos y una pequeña mata de cabello rubio aparecía ante sus ojos. Sentía la garganta reseca y su cuerpo entumido y cubierto de algo ya seco. Se movió un poco tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para despertar y fue ahí cuando lo sintió… Como si le hubieran enviado un sectumsempra y un crucio al mismo tiempo.

.- ¿Draco? – la voz le llamo pero no pudo responder, el dolor era absorbente y hacia que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas - ¡Dorea, pásame la poción para el dolor! ¡Ahora! – rugió la voz masculina mientras los pasos rápidos resonaron por el pequeño espacio. Lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue un líquido frío y espeso bajar por su garganta y como todo el dolor que antes había sentido desaparecía.  
>Fue entonces cuando pudo abrir los ojos y el delicado llanto inundo de nuevo el pequeño cuarto.<p>

**…**

**Tres semanas después.**

Ron suspiro y se dejo caer con pesadez contra su cama, no tenía la más mínima atención de levantarse hasta que la mañana del día siguiente no viera la luz, estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar siquiera y sentía que su cabeza podría explotar de un momento a otro. Habían pasado casi cuatro semanas desde el ataque a Hogwarts, la muerte inevitable de Dumbledore y la desaparición y falsa muerte de Draco.

El pelirrojo era consciente de que no podía mencionar eso a nadie, sus dudas eran algo que solo él y Theodore Nott sopesaban en las tardes en las que quedaban en la biblioteca a pensar y buscar información para la orden. Lo cierto es que ambos habían hecho un trabajo impecable y debía admitir que el Slytherin era incluso más aplicado que la misma Hermione y parecía estar un poco más cuerdo que su amiga.

Suspiro mientras su mente vaga en las razones por las cuales Theo y él había llegado a su conclusión final… Draco no había muerto esa noche y el cuerpo que el ministerio encontró estaba lejos de ser el del heredero Malfoy. La primera y más poderosa razón de ello era el amuleto que Ron cargaba alrededor de su cuello, donde podía sentir la débil y casi inexistente magia de quien lo creo combinada con la de Draco. Otro punto a tener en cuenta era sin duda la falta de interés de Narcissa Malfoy con el cuerpo de su hijo, lo cierto es que si de verdad hubiera sido Draco; lo más seguro es que la siempre elegante mujer hubiera perdido los estribos y llegado a Hogwarts con dudas sobre como su único hijo pudo llegar a embarazarse. Pero Narcissa Malfoy no había aparecido en Hogwarts desde ese día y no había tenido comunicación alguna con Pansy, Theo… O Blaise.

.- Blaise… - cerro los ojos y dejo que su mente viajara a la imagen del triste moreno Slytherin, había tratado por todos los medios posibles alegrarlo, tratar de que saliera de ese auto impuesto luto por su mejor amigo. Y aunque Ron era consciente de que si fuera él quien estuviera atravesando eso y el muerto hubiera sido Harry, Ron estaría mucho peor que el Slytherin; no podía evitar tratar de animarlo, de sacarle una sonrisa.

Incluso había dejado de lados los planes de Hermione y Harry de trasladarse esa misma semana a la madriguera y partir de ahí en la búsqueda, para tratar de animar al chico invitándolo a todo lo que pudiera. Pero no había conseguido más que una sonrisa cansada y triste y la mirada perdida de la serpiente, ni siquiera un insulto ni un reto, nada que vislumbrase al chico de ojos miel que en una pasado le había hecho confundir – Y que, por mas que lo negara, aún lo confundía – sobre sus sentimientos y preferencias.

.- Ron – la voz pastosa de una entusiasmada Hermione le saco de sus cavilaciones, las cuales comenzaban a tomar rumbos insospechados y que le hacían dolor, si era posible, más su pobre y pelirroja cabeza – ¿Ya estas listo?  
>.- ¿Para? – respondió con voz adormilada mientras sus azules ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, no había dormido bien en días por encargarse de la organización de Hogwarts mientras los profesores entablaban mas protecciones y orden en el castillo, y de verdad necesitaba un pequeño descanso.<p>

.- ¡¿Cómo que para que? – Hermione le miro furiosa, su amigo solía ser demasiado despreocupado y olvidadizo, y aunque era consiente del inmenso esfuerzo que Ron hacía ayudando en todo lo que podía, era inevitable que no se enojara por haber olvidado algo tan importante – Ron, se supone que ya tendrías que tener tu equipaje listo. Nos vamos mañana a la madriguera, la boda de tu hermano se acerca y es nuestra oportunidad de irnos…

.- ¿Mañana? – y entonces fue como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, había olvidado por completo su partida hacía su casa y se había terminado por enfrascar en demasiadas cosas como para sobrellevarlas todas. Un intento en vano de olvidar ciertas cosas que resultaban, de una u otra forma, dolorosas.

**…**

Acaricio con delicadeza la pequeña mata de cabello rubio que adornaba la diminuta cabeza mientras su dedo era atrapado por las dos pequeñas y frías manos. Sonrío mientras llevaba el pequeño cuerpo hacia su pecho y lo mecía estando aun contra la ventana. El delicado paisaje que se podía apreciar demostraba que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad de Londres y el pequeño pueblo de los alrededores desconocía el poder inaudito de la magia. Estaban seguros ahí, por lo menos… Lo estarían un tiempo.

.- Pensé que te habías acostado – la voz suave de la anciana mujer del atrajo un momento para luego con un sonrisa seguir mirando el paisaje a través del grueso cristal – Cuando tuve a mi niño también solía pararme ahí contarle historias mientras lo mecía. Era un niño difícil de controlar, ciertamente, pero supongo que era porque siempre fue solo, él príncipe y la luz de mis ojos.

.-Pensé que habían tenido otro niño… Usted lo menciono una vez – murmuro, era un misterio vivir bajo la protección de ambos ancianos, no sabía como había terminado por llegar hasta ahí y quien le había llevado. Pero sabia, tenía que confiar en ellos, por él y por James.

.- ¡Oh! Bueno, eso es otra historia un tanto larga – sonrió la mujer mientras se acomodaba a su lado y ponía su delicada y arrugada mano sobre la mata de cabello rubio ceniza de James – Tuve dos hijos, si puede decirse de esa forma. Uno salió de mí y el otro llego a nosotros una noche lluviosa – entrecerró los ojos mientras rememoraba tiempos lejanos, si sus cuentas no le fallaban habían pasado casi 18 años desde la última vez que había visto a los dos muchachos que tanto dolor de cabeza llegaron a causarle a ella, a su marido y los profesores que les vieron cruzar sus aulas.

.- ¿Lo adopto? – pregunto en un murmuro Draco. Era cierto que sentía curiosidad por ello, no había pasado desapercibida aquella mirada de sorpresa y amor que la anciana pareja le había dedicado a James una vez que este estuvo entre los brazos de Draco. Era como si se hubieran transportado al pasado y en sus ojos brillara la frase:_ "Se parece tanto"._

.- Puede decirse – fue su respuesta y durante algunos minutos ninguno dijo nada más. Hasta que ella hablo de nuevo: .- La realidad es que tanto Charlus como yo estábamos demasiados enfrascados en el milagro de poder haber traído un niño al mundo que nunca nos fijamos en su extraña necesidad de tener alguien a su lado. Por lo menos, eso fue algo que obtuvo cuando entro en Hogwarts.

.- ¿Estudió en Hogwarts?

.- Por supuesto, en Gryffindor y fue el premio anual en su último año – los ojos de la anciana resplandecieron por el orgullo al mencionar aquello – Lo cierto es que él siempre deseo un hermano pero nosotros no pudimos dárselo y nuestro pequeño James termino aferrándose a la única persona que parecía comprenderlo en todo el mundo. Tenían once años en ese entonces y cinco años después el paso a vivir aquí al no poder soportar lo que su familia quería de él. Lo amamos y seguimos haciéndolo, como un hijo más.

.- Entiendo – fue su débil respuesta mientras sus ojos volvían a perderse en aquel horizonte tan hermoso, comprendía lo que significaba el peso de algo no deseado pero esperado por todos para el futuro, como si terminaran ahogándolo en responsabilidades y metas que nunca habían sido propias. Lo entendía por que era algo que había sentido toda su vida bajo el cuidado de Lucius: - ¿Y que paso con ellos?

Y de nuevo el silencio, solo que esta vez no era un silencio tranquilo, era el preámbulo de algo triste y doloroso, podía darse cuenta con solo ver la mirada apagada de la canosa mujer. No eran recuerdos felices los que pasaban por su cabeza y seguramente, no eran cosas agradables las que su corazón sentía respecto al futuro de sus hijos.

.- Un padre no debe ver morir a sus hijos, Draco – fue lo único que ella respondió durante interminable minutos – Son los hijos los que deben enterrar a los padres, no al revés. Y sin embargo a mi me toco perder a uno de la manera más horrible de todas, una forma injusta y dolorosa mientras al otro tuve que enterrarlo desde lejos – murmuro ella con la voz rota, era dificultoso para ella y él estaba a punto de pedirle que no dijera nada mas – Charlus y yo abandonamos el mundo mágico fingiendo nuestra propia muerte unos meses después de que ambos se graduasen de Hogwarts. Corríamos grave peligro y fue algo necesario.

.- Pero ellos no se ocultaron – no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

.- Ambos eran demasiado valientes para mi gusto, Draco. Le hacían gran honor a su casa - fueron las palabras que débilmente salieron de sus labios – Y por lo tanto, tuvimos que dejarlos atrás. Fue de esa manera en como dejamos de existir para el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle nos recibió. Pero uno año después llegaron noticias inquietantes para nosotros. James estaba casado y tenía un hijo… Y Voldemort lo estaba buscando.

De nuevo aquel silencio mortificante roto solamente por la acompasada respiración de James entre sus brazos. Inevitablemente Draco termino siendo transportado por sus propios y pocos lejanos recuerdos, la sonrisa de Harry y su voz inundaron sus sentidos mientras trataba en vano de alejarse de aquello. Frente a él, la anciana tenía un toque melancólico que se le asemejo bastante al que el Potter tomaba cuando hablaba de sus padres o padrino.

.- Esa noche no solo perdí a mi nuera y a mi nieto – hablo entonces ella con voz trémula y sofocada por las lágrimas – Ese 31 octubre perdí mis dos hijos en una de las noches mas horribles de todas. James murió bajo la maldición asesina pero el destino tenia un final mas trágico para el otro – y entonces dejo correr las lágrimas, esas que durante tantos años había retenido en un intento fallido de negar lo acontecido, por primera vez hablaba de del dolor de aquello que le habían arrebatado esa noche y que nunca podría llegar a recuperar - Azkabán fue un castigo injusto para algo que él jamás hizo ni sería capaz de hacer. Amaba por sobre todas las cosas a James y estoy segura, hubiera dado su vida por él y su familia. Esa noche perdí a mi familia entera y no pude hacer nada. James se fue y Sirius también.

**…**

.- ¿Harry? – la suave voz de Ginny pareció traerlo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos mientras se acercaba a él contoneando sus delgadas caderas y una sonrisa imperceptible se formaba en su rostro - ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto la pelirroja mientras dejaba descansar sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros del moreno y comenzaba a moverlas, causándole cierto estremecimiento.

.- Por supuesto, Gin – respondió nervioso, se sentía demasiado cansado y malhumorado y sabía que sería injusto desquitarse con la chica que solo parecía interesarse por su estado - ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

.- No lo se - fue su respuesta mientras seguía moviendo sus manos y masajeaba los hombros del muchacho – Lo único que se es que no estas bien, Harry. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

.- Me ha quedado muy claro, Ginny – fue lo que salió de los labios del Gryffindor mientras tensaba un poco la espalda al sentir la frías manos de la pelirroja bajar por sus brazos.

Lo siguiente de lo que Harry fue consiente fue de los delicados labios de Ginny sobre los suyos en un beso casi infantil; bastante similar al que había tenido lugar en la sala de los menesteres a mitad de ese año; cuando no había tenido ni idea de su historia con Draco y necesitaba catalogar los sentimientos que le embargaban. No dijo ni hizo nada cuando los brazos de la menor Weasley rodearon su cuello, su mente solo trataba de procesar lo distintos que eran los labios de la chica a los de Draco…

Y definitivamente, seguía prefiriendo los besos de Draco. Pero Ginny estaba ofreciéndole un consuelo que no sabía si aceptar y que parecía más real de lo que Draco y sus sentimientos llegaron a ser en algún momento.

Ginny Weasley había terminado por aprender a aprovechar todas las oportunidades que la vida le presentaran, por mas minúsculas que fueran; ciertamente haber sido la última – y única – hija de una familia numerosa y pobre en dinero pero rica en amor le había enseñado que no todo el mundo era de color rosa y que si deseaba algo en su vida, tendría que luchar con uñas y dientes (Posiblemente, varita también) por obtener aquello. Y lo cierto es que Ginny había sabido aplicar tal concepto en todos los parámetros de su vida excepto en uno y quizás, el más importante de todos: El amor.

Harry Potter ofrecía entonces la posibilidad de alcanzar tal meta, tener dinero, fama y a alguien que se desviviera por ella en los sentidos de una relación de pareja. Habiendo fracasado rotundamente con Dean (Por quien aún parecía sentir algo… Muy pequeño), Ginny termino por aferrarse al único chico que podía decir que conocía y que la conocía, con el cual tenía una historia truncada pero confiable y que seguro podría caer bajo sus encantos Weasley. No era una persona ambiciosa o deseosa de cosas inalcanzables, ella verdaderamente sentía algo por Harry y si este la rechazaba al final, ella no tendría otra opción que hacerse a un lado… Y lo haría si la felicidad del joven Potter no estuviera asegurada a su lado sino al lado de alguien más.

Pero para suerte y desgracia, ese alguien más ya había desaparecido de su camino hacia el corazón de Harry. No le alegraba su muerte, porque si algo le habían enseñado en casa era no sentir alegría de las desgracias ajenas… Pero admitía que todo era más fácil ahora que él Gryffindor estaba de luto por la pérdida de la única persona que el moreno había llegado amar: Draco Malfoy.

Y ella iba a aprovechar tal oportunidad.

**(...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Gracias por leer la historia. Espero les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capitulo (Espero no tardar mucho con él).Acepto críticas, dudas, recomendaciones o cualquier comentario (Menos ofensivo).

Sombra96

PD: Gracias de verdad por leerme. =D

**Adelanto.**

_"La figura plateada resplandeció por el oscuro pasillo ante la mirada sorprendida y expectativa de todos. Los pasos del ciervo resonaron en las frías piedras del suelo mientras se acercaba moviendo su cabeza hacía ellos. __  
><em>_Ron extendió su mano con la comprensión brillando en sus celestes ojos mientras Theo se adelantaba un paso en dirección a la efímera figura. El poder que resplandecía de la figura demostraba cuan fuerte debió ser el recuerdo de donde partió y Harry solo pudo preguntarse de donde había brotado tal patronus tan bello y con una elegancia casi natural en sus movimientos.__  
><em>_Fue entonces cuando la pequeña cabeza del animal se ladeo y sus pesados parpados se abrieron… Revelando dos ojos que brillaban en medio del oscuro pasillo, el verde esmeralda de los ojos del animal pareció detener los latidos de su corazón."_

¿Y que me dicen? ¿Quieren seguir leyendo?

Por cierto... (Algo retrasado)

**¡FELIZ AÑO!**


End file.
